Forbidden Desires
by Wolfye P
Summary: Nominated Best Humor/Parody Dokuga Awards 3rd Quarter, 2008 :: It was a secret he was willing to die with, no matter how much her image tortured him. That was, until his mother found out... -Sess:Kag-
1. Chapter One

**Forbidden Desires  
**An InuYasha alternate by Wolfye Productions.

_All InuYasha characters are © Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Communications, Inc., Shonen Sunday, Sunrise and Nihon TV. Characters are used without the express prior permission of the aforementioned. Story concept, other characters and original situations are © Wolfye Productions; this fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only._

I had initially wanted this to be just a one-shot, but the stupid thing grew to ridiculous proportions. So, enjoy! I will get back to writing IWFYA as soon as this gets out of my system.

By the way, the first 2 chapters are supposed to fit somewhere in the anime. I watched the episode several times just to get the eye movements, dialogue, and moods just to make Chapter 2 work!

* * *

**Chapter One**

He couldn't take it anymore.

If she did that ONE more time, he was going to explode!

Why did she insist on doing that all the time? Was it to torment him, and him alone? Was she even aware of the amount of pain she was causing him every time she did that?

Was he the brunt of some universal joke?!

Sesshoumaru paced back and forth, eternally grateful that no one could see him in his state of weakness right now. After all, the eldest son and heir of the Great and Terrible General did NOT do such a thing as pace.

And for such a ridiculous reason!

He couldn't believe that she did it again. It was almost as if she knew what she was doing, the little vixen.

No, not a vixen. A demon spawn straight from the depths of hell sent to test the limits of his will power; his strength. Nothing in this world could ever stretch him to his breaking points like the way she did on a consistent basis. And as such, she could not have been borne of this world or the next. No, she was a succubus sent to taunt him relentlessly until he finally broke and begged like the proverbial puppy after his favorite bone.

He stopped pacing long enough to plow down the nearest tree, the resounding thud and ensuing screams of various wildlife as they scurried to avoid imminent death filling the previously quiet still of the surrounding forest. Thankfully, he felt some of his tension ebb, but not enough yet to be able to return to his camp and to the side of his young ward.

Damn that woman!

Damn her gorgeous brown eyes and heart-wrenching smiles.

Damn her fiery spirit and ever-loving nature.

But most of all...

Damn her and her indecently short SHORT kimonos!

Again, Sesshoumaru lashed out with vicious ferocity and another tree met its untimely end. Vaguely, he realized that Bokusenou would undoubtedly bark his ear off about felling yet another tree for no reason at all, pun definitely intended. But really, there was a reason. A good reason. A very good and very valid reason. And he really couldn't care less at the moment. He had bigger fish to fry.

Stopping suddenly, he blinked a couple of times, wondering where the heck that last errant thought had come from. He didn't even know what it meant! Sighing dejectedly, another uncharacteristic behavior for him, he belatedly realized that it must be yet another thing he had picked up from her since crossing paths all those months ago.

Plopping himself down against the base of a different tree in a flourish of patterned silk and lush fur, Sesshoumaru settled himself back against the trunk and resigned himself to wait. Yet again.

Once more he asked of himself, how did this happen? How in the seven hells did he let this get so out of hand?

With the untimely death of his most esteemed father, Sesshoumaru, still a young pup on the rise to becoming a great power just like his sire, had made a pact with himself. He had witnessed the debacle of how his great father, greatly injured by his battle with the dragon king, had foregone all sanity in favor of charging head first into yet another battle to save the lives of Izayoi and newborn InuYasha. And he had paid dearly for his sense of compassion and endearment, an act that InuYasha still has never fully comprehended to this day.

Since then, he had decided to swear an oath of celibacy, to avoid all possibilities of perhaps following in his father's footsteps. Neither love nor lust would ever cause him to sway and lose sound judgment. He had sworn to himself that never would he allow a female to hold so much power over him.

Of course, his own mother had laughed at what she had called his "foolishness". She had insisted that, being what he was and his own father's son, he would never be able to outrun those very emotions he sought to avoid. He had not quite understood what she had meant with her cryptic words, and had merely scoffed at her and left home to seek his own fate. No mother of his would tell him what he would and would not do.

And he had been doing so well until now! For more than two hundred and fifty years, he had managed to remain true to his oath. Many females, both youkai and human, had sought his favor over the course of time. But he had remained indifferent to them all; he even had to dispose of a few of the more amorous ones who had not taken no for an answer, thus securing his ego that no female would ever be able to sway his good judgment.

That was, until she came along.

It was true that in the beginning he had thought her yet another harlot of InuYasha's, more so for her rather unseemly and exposing attire. He had even attempted her death by his hand when she proved to be an obstacle and a proverbial thorn in his side several times. But she had lived, no matter what he had tried to do. And by the sheer virtue of her abilities to escape death from even his own claws, he began to develop a begrudging respect for her. He had stopped trying to kill her.

But reflecting back now on past events, Sesshoumaru wondered if he should not have stopped trying to kill her. Because now, instead of annoying him so, she was now frustrating him beyond belief!

He groaned as yet another wave of heat coursed through his body, making him clench his hand hard, claws biting into the skin of his palm, drawing blood yet again. The pain was nearly unbearable, but he would not allow himself to succumb to the act of self-gratification. He was better than that. He attempted to force his mind to think of anything besides her, but it was to no avail; he instead found himself remembering how he had first come to notice her as more than just the female who walked by InuYasha's side.

It had been that first time InuYasha had completely transformed into a raging demon. He had come to the group to see if the rumours were true, and had not liked in the least to see the senseless damage the hanyou had wrecked upon the small village. Despite his lacking care for the inhabitants' fate, it was more of InuYasha's lack of control that he had found so distasteful. No son of Inu no Taishou should ever act in such a barbaric and disgraceful manner, hanyou or not. And so he had knocked InuYasha unconscious to stop his murderous tirade.

As he stood there trying to decide what next to do with his half-brother, she had run out towards them and flung her dainty body over the unconscious hanyou in his defense, screaming at him to leave InuYasha alone.

That was when he had first truly noticed her, and it was a sight he would never forget.

She had crouched over his brother's prone body, her rear end propped delectably high in the air and turned towards him as she looked back over her shoulder at him, defiance, anger and concern for the hanyou written clearly across her face. Her fiery spirit had always merited his notice before, but this time, coupled with the fact that her indecently short kimono had ridden up to an impossible degree, blatantly showing off the upper portions of her slender thighs and the bottom curves of her tight behind, he suddenly saw her in a new light. The scandalous position also afforded him a peek at what she wore underneath, and he remembered it being silky and light pink in color, the bottoms of it arching high up across her backside, affording him a generous view of her pert rear. He sometimes wondered if she had known then what a spectacle she was making, but since her well-known embarrassment had not overcome her at that moment, he could only assume that she had not.

How utterly innocent and tempting she was.

A low groan tumbled forth from his throat as he yet again imagined himself behind her at that moment, taking her for all he was worth. It was one of his favorite fantasies, really. She had excited him at that moment, and it had taken him quite awhile to recompose himself enough to answer her without having his voice crack with desire. How utterly pathetic. It had taken him all he had at that moment to walk away from her.

His frustration at this moment was almost unbearable as his mind drifted through following events where he had crossed paths with his brother's group, sometimes intentionally, sometimes not. Each time, she would do something unimaginable and end up either crouched or bent over something, giving him a clear view of her glorious backside, taunting him. And this last time was no exception, and clearly all the more frustrating for him.

He had come to the rescue of Rin after Naraku had managed to kidnap her to use her life as blackmail for his body and power. Deciding on the spot that Rin's life was more important to him than following after the despicable creature as he fled, he had found the boy Kohaku poised to deliver a fatal blow to his ward. Of course, he had been incensed and ripped the boy from her, clearly intent on taking his life in exchange.

But then she had shown up and pleaded with him to spare the boy's life. How could he have refused her request? So when she had spotted Rin's unconscious body on the ground and rushed over to check her injuries, her delicious backside propped yet again in the air as she crouched over his ward, he had decided to relent his anger against the boy in favor of watching as her rear end swayed slightly back and forth as she checked Rin over. He couldn't even remember the ridiculous excuse he had given for deciding not to take the boy's life. He barely even heard InuYasha as he ranted and asked him inane questions, so focused was he on her.

His Kagome.

The unknowing tormentor of his most sweetest and taboo of dreams.

Finally he could take no more when she had offered her thanks to him for sparing the boy's life. How could she thank him so innocently when he had been having the most abominable thoughts about what he had wanted to do with her? He had departed from that clearing as quickly as he could lest he ended up doing something that would have been horrendously unforgivable.

And so here he was, having sent Rin ahead of him with Jaken to make camp for the night so that he could be alone to brood over his own misery. Unbearable heat seemed to course through his body at an alarming rate; his blood he could hear pulsing in his own ears, the rhythm in time to the painful throbs of his lower regions. But he stilled his hand, and settled himself against the ancient tree to wait out yet another night without her touch.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Forbidden Desires  
**An InuYasha alternate by Wolfye Productions.

_All InuYasha characters are © Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Communications, Inc., Shonen Sunday, Sunrise and Nihon TV. Characters are used without the express prior permission of the aforementioned. Story concept, other characters and original situations are © Wolfye Productions; this fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**How dare he.**

How dare this insufferable creature put his disgusting paws all over her delicate body. From outside, he could hear his beloved scuffling around as she attempted to stop the vile thing from whatever he was doing. With her, he could smell the bodies of two of her companions, but InuYasha was nowhere to be found. Where in seven hells was that blasted hanyou? And how could he have left her side for her to become kidnapped in the first place?

Pulling his youki in close to his body, Sesshoumaru quietly stole into the small shack. The poisonous fumes within the hut, coupled with the creature crying and babbling nonsense, allowed for the perfect cover for him to walk up behind the thing undetected.

Pure anger, cold and calculating, overcame him when he saw the thing's despicable hands wrapped around her throat, slowly choking her to death. Without any hesitations he flexed his claws, bringing forth his dokkasou, and slashed at the back of the creature. Immediately, the creature dropped Kagome, obviously in shock that he had not noticed him enter the hut before. But his ire was not yet sated, and he grew even angrier at the fact that the creature was still upright.

Summoning forth more of his deadly poison, he instead plunged his claws through the creature's chest, passing right through where the heart should be. Or rather, where it should have been. Sesshoumaru's lip curled in disgust. He had not felt anything as his hand had passed through the body.

Quickly pulling his hand back out, he watched in satisfaction as the creature finally went sprawling, and his gaze fell on the eyes of his beloved. Without words, he attempted to convey to her with his eyes alone that everything would be okay, and that he would not let anything more happen to her from that vile creature. He watched as her eyes widened in surprise, likely due from the fact that he was rescuing her instead of the pathetic hanyou. No matter; InuYasha was no longer competent at carrying out his duty as her protector. Speaking of which...

"Where is InuYasha?" he asked, attempting to ascertain the whereabouts of his bastard brother, softening his tone while he questioned her and her friends.

"Who are you?" the creature asked, staring up at him from his position on the floor, bulbous eyes blinking back in shock.

Slowly, he allowed his gaze to travel down from Kagome's face to land on the thing that had spoken to him in such a disrespectful tone.

"That is my question to you," he stated, narrowing his eyes at the creature, pleased when it sweated profusely as it sat up in terror before him, clutching a canister to its chest.

"You don't know me, yet you'll..." it whimpered in fear, before grabbing a box of other canisters to itself. Without warning, it launched its hideous form out the front door of the tiny shack, ripping the bamboo covering off the doorway in the process.

Curiosity overcame Sesshoumaru as he watched the creature stumble out, only to come to a stop a few paces away.

"I stabbed you with my toxic claws, and yet you are still moving?" he pondered aloud, following his prey out through the open doorway, his steps as graceful as ever.

Ah, now he knew why. Before, the toxic fumes inside the hut had masked the creature's true scent, but now, out in the open, he could smell the thing more clearly. It was dead, much like the woman whom InuYasha still chased after, and that was the reason it was still living even after he had stabbed the thing through the chest.

Before he could think any further, the creature rounded on him with two of his canisters, halting him in his steps.

"Die!" the vile thing shouted, followed by its disgusting laughter. "Serves you right!"

Patiently, he bided his time, waiting for the poisonous fumes to dissipate. When it did, he fixed a glare on the creature, now fully intent on sending it back to its grave. He knew not how the creature had come to be reanimated, but now he was determined to end its new life not only for insulting him and daring to even think that the fumes would actually kill him, but also for the fact that it had touched and attempted to kill Kagome. And that in itself was entirely unforgivable.

The creature drew back in shock and horror when it discovered that Sesshoumaru was still standing and very much alive, and once again he resumed his advance towards it, claws flexed in preparation for the final kill. Its pathetic screams for him to stop fell on indifferent ears as he approached the huddling figure on the ground, hands raised in pacification.

Pathetic, he thought to himself as he stopped within mere feet of the thing, which had crouched and turned its back to him, trembling in fear, its head buried in the bushes to the side of the road. It continued to scream nonsense at him, as if he would ever accept this thing's apologies for what he had done.

Of course, he wasn't surprised when the thing launched itself back around, a large canister in its hands seconds before the tube exploded, showering him with even more putrid poison. The creature's sickening laughter erupted in the clearing, and he waited yet again for the fumes to level out.

"Even demons will die from this..." the creature sang out, assured of its victory.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Perhaps the poison would have worked on a lesser demon, but he was Sesshoumaru, eldest son of the greatest demon to have ever lived in Japan . Something of this magnitude was merely annoying to him, and he off-handedly thanked his own mother for giving to him the gift of blood poison when he was borne, thus making him naturally immune to nearly all toxins. Anger boiled in him at the audacity of the thing, thinking that it could defeat him of all demons. He pulled Toukijin from his sash and waited.

At long last, the fumes faded, and he heard the thing gasp in surprise when it saw him still standing there and yet again still very much alive. Pathetic creature and its misguided assumptions.

"Why won't you dissolve?" it cried out in anger, sweat pouring down the sides of its face as it soon realized its own impending death. "Its toxin was made by the Poison Master Mukotsu!"

Now he really wanted to roll his eyes at the creature's ignorance. But instead, with a flick of his wrist, he swung the tip of hs blade up in a graceful arc, immediately slicing the creature in half. He watched as the thing screamed in terror and pain once before disintegrating back into its original form of dust and bones. At last, his beloved was avenged.

"As if poison made for humans would work on this Sesshoumaru," he spat out in disgust at the pile of dust while sliding Toukijin back to its rightful place at his side, not caring in the slightest that he had answered the creature's question, albeit a bit late for it to have heard.

"KAGOME!"

Sesshoumaru grimaced at the obnoxious cry. InuYasha was coming, and that now foiled his plans of being able to attend to his beloved. He waited, and it wasn't long before his detestable half-brother came tearing into the clearing with the little kitsune in tow.

"Sesshoumaru?!" InuYasha shouted when he finally skidded to a halt next to him, surprise at seeing him evident on his youthful face. But before he could reply, InuYasha's attention was diverted to the little hut behind him, its front facing wall having had been blown off from the noxious explosion from the creature's final blast.

He watched from the corner of his eye as his half-brother knelt down next to Kagome's prone form, his heart aching from the knowledge that it should have been himself in that coveted position next to her.

"Everyone's dead!" the kitsune exclaimed in dismay, making him frown slightly. Obviously the hanyou hadn't taught the young kit to use his nose properly. Then again, it was InuYasha, whose own senses fell far short of his own highly trained ones.

As expected, InuYasha whirled on him in anger, obviously coming to the nonsensical conclusion that he had been the one to wreak havoc upon the group. He mentally scoffed. As if he could ever do such a thing to her.

"Why you! What'dya do to Kagome and the others?" InuYasha accused, the half-breed's rough language making him cringe yet again. He frowned even more, but was saved from rebutting when Kagome interfered.

"That's not it," she said, struggling against the paralytic poison to raise herself weakly from the ground. He secretly admired her strength and resilience in this situation, and how she was able to act and speak calmly even after her near death experience. It was what he had almost come to admire most about her character.

"Sesshoumaru... saved us," she breathed out, her voice straining against the effort of using it. He watched from the side as she glanced from InuYasha's puzzled face to his own, their eyes meeting just briefly, and his heart soared at the warmth and gratitude that radiated through her gaze. But, he would save both of them face, for he had yet to show to anyone exactly what she meant to him, even if it would hurt him to do so.

"I did not save you," he stated, tearing his gaze away from her own. He couldn't bear to see her reaction from the words he would say; it would hurt too much. Schooling his features into his usual mask, he continued.

"He did not tell me what I needed to know. That is all," he replied, his voice dropping slightly into a softer tone, for her sake.

"Needed to know what?" InuYasha inquired, his tone still slightly unbelieving.

Sesshoumaru let out a slight breath of air in a semblance of a sigh. Must he tell him everything? But then, he told himself, any information he divulged would also be for her sake, and that made it okay. But he needn't tell them the whole truth, now did he?

"I can smell that kid, Kohaku, in the area," he answered, apparently shocking the whole group with the information. Of course, he had left out the fact that, while it was true he had been following the boy's scent to this location, he had given up his search the moment he had smelt her scent coming from the hut and knew she had been in danger. Let them believe for now that his only motive had been to seek out the slayer child.

His gaze turned to locked onto InuYasha's, his eyes narrowed as the heat of his glare transfixed the young pup, and he watched as the hanyou attempted to suppress the shiver he had provoked.

"Does this mean that Naraku is nearby?" he asked none too subtly, his voice cold with his barely suppressed rage and distaste for the dark hanyou. "Answer me, InuYasha. Where is Naraku?"

"We haven't found him either," InuYasha replied, the hanyou's own anger and frustration surfacing just slightly in his tone. "Just some spectres possessing Shikon shards have come after us lately. I'm sure that Naraku is nearby."

"That is all I needed to know," he said curtly to his brother, then, after one last glance at her prone form on the ground, he swiftly turned around and began making his way away from the group.

His heart was torn from the anguish he felt in leaving her behind in the hanyou's care, but he knew that InuYasha would go to extraordinary lengths to keep her safe from harm. For now, he had to content himself in the knowledge that he had saved her from yet another untimely death at the hands of their enemies.

He heard his brother call after him once but he didn't bother looking back, nor acknowledging the call in any way. Instead, he focused on his feet, commanding them to continue taking each step forward, away from his beloved female.

And it hurt like hell.


	3. Chapter Three

**Forbidden Desires  
**An InuYasha alternate by Wolfye Productions.

_All InuYasha characters are © Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Communications, Inc., Shonen Sunday, Sunrise and Nihon TV. Characters are used without the express prior permission of the aforementioned. Story concept, other characters and original situations are © Wolfye Productions; this fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only._

Many thanks to those of you who have reviewed my work thus far. Your support means the world to me!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A slight exhalation of breath passed silently over velvet lips as he sat perched upon the last several steps leading up towards the throne. His gaze was lowered towards the ground below - watching, waiting. Yet another puff of air escaped into the atmosphere around him.

"Pup, cease your sighing and lamentations this instant before your mother goes insane."

The deep regal tones of his mother resounded behind him, and he turned slightly in his seat, choosing to glare at her from the corner of his eyes. A shame the technique was lost on her, as the corners of her delicate mouth turned up ever so slightly at his expression, her head inclining a notch to look even further down her aquiline nose at him. In a soft rustle of silk, she was up and approaching him, her gaze sweeping out across the valley below them.

Suminako knew her son very well, having had watched him from afar since the first day he had left the sanctuary of the palace grounds to seek his own fate in the lands below. Since birth he had been extremely hard-headed and stubborn; traits that must have been bequeathed to him from his equally stubborn sire. But without a doubt, there was one trait that Sesshoumaru had not inherited from his father - charm. If only he possessed a modicum of his father's natural charm and charisma, perhaps then he would be out wooing his chosen female. But instead, here he sat sulking - her only son - and sighing despondedly after the only woman he had ever shown any interest in.

When his mother had blatantly ignored his glaring, he scoffed and resumed watch over the lands below the palace.

"This Sesshoumaru does not sigh," he stated in a very put-out tone, believing that his mother should simply take his word for it and leave him be. After all, he was now ruling alpha and his word should have been final. Perhaps he should never have let his mother take over as Matriarch; maybe then she would not dare defy him so much. Nor assume that she knew best.

"You would make assumptions that your dear mother would lie to her only precious son?" Suminako smirked down at the silver crown of hair at her feet. She did so love to tease him.

"Silence woman!" he gruffly replied, standing in a flourish of patterned silk and fur. He had had enough of this disrespect and decided to retire for the evening. Turning, he made his way past his mother and up the few remaining steps, intent on reaching his bed chambers before he destroyed something. His father would never forgive him if he had.

Suminako watched as her son pouted on his way to his rooms. By the gods, he was fun to play with at times, but oh so aggravating at the same time, just like his hot-headed father.

"She will never know if you choose not to tell her," she called out after him in a sing-song voice, knowing that he would still hear her despite having already passed through the palace's main doors. Smiling when she heard his responding snarl, she resumed her position on the dais to continue to her watch over the western lands, ensuring peace amongst its inhabitants, her rightful duty as Matriarch.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, why do you insist on choosing not to listen to reason?"

A low growl was building up in his throat as he glared off against his mother. Why in seven hells did his own mother insist on constantly pestering him over the state of his personal affairs?!

"What would give you any inclination that you would know of this Sesshoumaru's affairs?" he growled out, fangs lengthening slightly to protrude over his bottom lip, gaining him an even more feral look than before.

"Pup, this mother of yours is not so blind to the ways of her only child, as he would be inclined to believe," Suminako stated, drawing herself up to full height in answer to his unspoken challenge, despite the fact that even at full height, she still remained half a head shorter than him. He certainly was gifted with the impressive height of his father, but even that would not deter her in this matter. She was his mother, and therefore she would know what was best for him and his life.

His golden eyes narrowed slightly in realization. "You watched me," he stated simply, as if that one statement answered a plethora of questions that remained to be asked.

Suminako met his gaze head-on without any inclination of backing down. "Of course I have," she answered just as simply. "You would assume that your dear mother would not worry for her only son?"

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed as he reigned in his anger towards his own mother and turned. She may aggravate him beyond measure, but she was still his mother, even if she insisted on playing her favourite mind games. Even his great father could never keep up with her when she pushed it. "I would have preferred your ignorance on this matter."

Suminako scoffed daintily at the back of his head. So proud, this one was, and so untouchable. Why could the gods not bless her with a more affectionate son? His entire disposition went against everything that defined the inu race.

Twirling about, she settled herself back down on her dais, leaning regally against the round pillow to her right. "That you may have, pup, but these old eyes still see."

His scowl deepened at her words, and he turned once again to face her, though this time he was forced to look down to meet her gaze. His mother's eyes, unlike that of his father, himself, and even InuYasha, were a crystal blue colour, indicative of her lineage as a wind inudaiyoukai. Her clan had been gifted by the gods to possess supreme speed and agility, and the ability to fly in various forms. They were also given the gift of blood poison, that single quality which eventually led them to develop the world's first poisons.

Even her hair was different than theirs, a soft white colour that blended well in the clouds when she would take to the skies to patrol. His own hair reflected some of her heritage in its lustrous locks, slightly lightening his father's own bold silver colour to a distinct shade of silvery-white. InuYasha's hair more closely resembled that of their father's, a trait he had always envied of the hanyou.

It was actually rather interesting how InuYasha had ended up the brother more closely resembling their great father, given that his mother had been a human, albeit one of royal blood. Perhaps it was Izayoi's blood that had actually enabled this likeness to occur, instead of allowing the hanyou to turn into a monstrosity. Her royal blood must have been refined enough to allow for their father's more potent blood to show through, yet able to temper it enough at the same time to not become volatile. Of course, Tetsusaiga's possession had also greatly contributed to the sealing of their father's blood in the pup.

In conjunction with this theory of his, he wondered what any offspring of his and Kagome would end up like, as both of them were possessed of powerful blood. There was also the issue of her being a miko, but they could always figure that out later.

Belatedly, he realized that his mother was looking at him expectantly. Going over her last words, he remembered that he was mad at her.

"I am no longer a 'pup', mother, or have you missed that little detail while you were watching?" he gruffly bit out. He detested it when she addressed him with that demeaning word. He had been well-past puphood for the last two-hundred-fifty years!

"Inconsequential, dear son." Suminako waved a dainty yet deadly claw at him dismissively. "You shall always be a pup to this mother's eyes."

Suminako watched as her son fumed silently at her for her show of disrespect, then carefully averted her gaze from him in a show of backing down. Thankfully, his growling stopped immediately. She knew all too well when to push his buttons and when not to, most especially since it was her son, and he had grown from her stoic little puppy to become the most dangerous daiyoukai in all of Japan . She was proud of this fact, and knew that some of it had to do with her own standing as the most powerful inudaiyoukai in her clan, but also knew that most of it was likely inherited from his great and terrible father.

She sighed as her gaze was pulled inward, fondly reflecting on past memories of her mate. She missed him terribly sometimes. Although he had been brash and wild at times, he had also been charming, witty and undeniably affectionate. It was a shame that her only son did not inherit some of those characteristics from his father; dealing with him on a constant basis would have proved much less aggravating had it been so.

She rolled her eyes when her son made to sit on the floor once again. It was ironic how the ruling alpha of the western terrain and most feared daiyoukai in all the lands would debase himself by choosing to sit on the floor. And especially after she had attempted to have his rightful throne brought out, the gesture of which he had thoroughly declined.

"You demean yourself yet again, Sesshoumaru," Suminako off-handedly remarked. "Your travels seem to have left you with little etiquette."

Sesshoumaru scoffed at her. "There are very few 'chairs' upon which to sit out in the wild, mother," he replied, spitting out the last word with disdain in his voice.

"Which thusly brings myself to wonder why you and your father were so enamoured with traversing the countryside with very little luxury," Suminako commented back, rightly ignoring her son's caustic remark. She, herself, had never fully understood the extent of their wanderlust, and what was so great about hiking all over Japan with nothing but the clothes on their backs. It must be a male inclination, she decided.

Sesshoumaru did not bother answering his mother's query. She hardly went anywhere outside of the palace grounds, and if she did, it was usually to visit another lord's wife, thereby allowing her some modicum of continued luxury.

His mother was one of royal blood, thusly signified by the crescent moon adorning her forehead. Her clan had been the reigning power of the four inu clans well before his father had even been borne, and they had ruled over the western sect for many millennia. Thus, as the eldest child and daughter of the ruling family, she had never truly known anything outside of court life. Sometimes he wondered how his roguish father was able to convince his classically refined mother to mate him. They did make the oddest pair when he was still alive.

While Sesshoumaru was busy musing, Suminako looked down upon the earth below, searching. That was when she saw it. Or rather, them. The sight of it was rather disturbing.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, gaining his immediate attention due to her serious tone. "About the young maiden..."

"Mother, I will not have another debate with you on this subject," Sesshoumaru curtly replied, interrupting his mother mid-sentence. He was tired of her interference in his personal life. Should he decide to make any moves on Kagome, he would do so at his own convenience, and not because his mother willed it so. What would she know about courting human females?

That was when he felt a slight stinging sensation at the back of his head. She had struck him as though he were a disobedient pup!

Infuriated, he stood up and swiftly turned around, fully intent on putting his so-called mother in her place, when she suddenly swept past him down the stairs at an alarming rate. Now puzzled by her strange actions, he watched as she quickly transformed into her true form and took to the skies below.

Suminako snorted at the insolence of her pup, but after taking a glance back over her shoulder, she was satisfied at seeing that he had made to follow her. Turning her attention back to the ground below, she directed her course towards the eastern mountain range, and the small clearing by her mate's favourite tree.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he realized the path his mother was taking, but continued to follow her nonetheless. She had a good reason for acting so out of character, and he wondered what it was she had up her sleeve. He knew of the clearing she was taking them to; his own father had built the well countless ages ago, and it was from there that he knew his beloved originated. What exactly were the properties of the well, he was unclear. But he did remember the time when the undead miko had all but pushed Kagome back into its depths and sealed the magic within, making it all but impossible for her to return. He had been enraged beyond belief at the actions of the one called Kikyou, and had wanted to take her life for daring to seal away his beloved. But he had not, more for InuYasha's sake than anything. If it were not for Kikyou's interference over the years, it would have been likely that the hanyou would have claimed Kagome a long time ago. Perhaps he might admit some selfishness on his part in his decision to not kill her as well, but that train of thought would be for another time.

The two inudaiyoukai finally landed in the middle of the clearing by the ancient well, quickly morphing back to their humanoid forms. Immediately upon their transformations, life seemed to cease in the clearing and the surrounding thicket, as if all life were suddenly afraid to take a breath in the presence of the two immense powers.

Ridiculous, Sesshoumaru thought. As if they would stoop so low as to maim lowly forest creatures.

Before long, they heard the chatter of InuYasha's group as they neared the well. Upon the air was the scent of salt, indicating that more than one of them was crying. Interesting, he thought, awaiting the outcry of the hanyou once he was alerted to their presence. Curiously, he glanced over at his mother, whose serene face was composed into one of seriousness and determination, completely unlike her. Again, he wondered what his mother was doing here with him.

Three

.

.

Two

.

.

On-

**"SESSHOUMARU!"**

He resisted the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes.

Within seconds, the aforementioned hanyou came tearing into the clearing in a burst of silver and garish red, Tetsusaiga drawn and at the ready, its deadly tip pointed straight at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha demanded in his ever-so insulting way. His pert ears flickered back for a moment as the rest of his companions came running into the clearing after him, slightly winded from the impromptu run. His eyes never wavered from Sesshoumaru's own.

"My my," Suminako chided haughtily as she took one step forward. "I would have assumed that Izayoi would have taught you better manners than that, little pup. I can see that I was wrong to hope."

Sesshoumaru inwardly winced at his mother's brazen insult at his half-brother. Perhaps he should have informed her of InuYasha's disposition before he had arrived.

As expected, InuYasha's glare deepened as he took offense to the female's words, and he swung the tip of his sword ever so slightly to point directly at her.

"And who the fuck are you?" he demanded of her, his sight taking in her appearance for the first time since coming upon the two. For some odd reason, she looked and smelled almost like Sesshoumaru. Heck, she even bore the same mark on her face as he did, although her stripes were not as clearly defined as his were, and there was only one adorning each cheek. His ears swiveled behind him again when he heard Kagome gasp aloud, obviously shocked as well at the demoness in front of them. Then he suddenly remembered something.

"How the hell do you know about my mother, bitch?"

The words came out in a challenging snarl, but Suminako was not truly offended. She had never made her presence known to the hanyou during his lifetime, and in a way, she did regret that fact somewhat. After all, he was her late mate's younger offspring, and half-brother to her only son. She, herself, would never be able to procreate any longer after the incident of Sesshoumaru's birth, and so instead of simply watching idly by, she should have embraced the hanyou more during his puphood. She had so longed for more pups over the years.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, seemed to be very insulted over his brother's words, despite the fact that she was indeed a bitch by nature. He took a menacing step forward, locking gazes with InuYasha.

"Know your place, half-breed," he said coolly, ice and venom dripping with every word. "You will bow to your elder, the Lady Suminako, Matriarch of the West, and this Sesshoumaru's mother."

Another gasp was torn from the group before them, and his eyes flickered over to where his beloved stood, hand clutching her chest. Her beautiful doe eyes had widened to an impossible degree, her full lips parted slightly in the shape of a small "o". Just looking at her helped to calm his ire, and his filthy mind took a turn for the worst as his gaze lingered upon her mouth.

"Wh- What the fuck?!" InuYasha cried out in disbelief, as he looked from Sesshoumaru to the female inu, then back again. His eyes bulged nearly out of their sockets, his jaw hanging wide. His face was almost comical as he stood there, drool collecting at the corner of his mouth, his bulbous eyes nearly matching Jaken's as he blinked a few times in shock. The tip of Tetsusaiga dropped heavily to the ground in his slackened hands.

Deciding that enough was enough, Suminako allowed her crystalline gaze to rove over the members of her step-son's group. The houshi had a thoughtful expression on his face, deep blue eyes sharp and calculating. In his arms he held a young kitsune, his large green eyes widened in fear when she looked down at him. The taijiya had much the same expression as the young miko next to her, though her right hand stayed in the grips of her boned weapon. Upon the taijiya's shoulder perched a rather familiar-looking nekoyoukai. And a fire one at that. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in its deceptively small appearance. She would have to come back to that one later, after she accomplished what she came here to do.

Finally, she looked over the young miko in question, the one she knew her son was deliriously enamored with. The one called Kagome was not particularly stunning in any regard, but her aura was immense for one so tiny a frame. True, she was not bad-looking by any means; in fact, she was actually quite pretty. She would even go so far to admit that by a human's standards, she was really quite beautiful. But she realized that this young girl had beauty radiating out from within her soul itself, which likely was what amplified her outer beauty. Suminako smiled; this one would make the loveliest daughter-in-law.

Holding Kagome's gaze, she quickly stepped around her son and took a couple steps towards the girl. Immediately, Tetsusaiga was up again and pointing at her in the face. Frowning, she turned to look at InuYasha.

"Pup, it would not be wise to cross me. I have not come with ill intent."

InuYasha scowled. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled out.

Allowing her gaze to find Kagome's once more, "Young miko, I wish to converse with you privately."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened almost imperceptibly at her statement. She wouldn't-!

Suminako smirked when she heard the barely audible sound of her son's heart speeding up. Oh, yes I would, she thought to herself, unknowingly answering her son's unspoken question.

**"WHAT?!"**

Even the three humans winced at that shout.

"The fuck you are!" InuYasha continued, not really expecting an answer to his outcry.

"It's okay, InuYasha," Kagome finally spoke up, walking over to her best friend and laying her hand upon his arm, effectively lowering the sword in his grasp.

"But Kagome-," he sputtered.

The girl softly shook her head, her relaxed smile silencing him. "It'll be okay," she assured him. Looking back over at Sesshoumaru's mom, she bowed formally to the lady.

"Lady Suminako. Please to meet you. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

Suminako's smirk widened even further. There was promise for her son yet! This one had manners in addition to her beauty and power. What other mysteries would she unravel regarding this young one?

Inclining her noble head gracefully, she moved to stand in front of the young girl, noticing that she was extremely small in stature. The top of Kagome's head reached only to her chin. She glanced over at her son, noticing that he was watching her every move, golden eyes narrowed threateningly. This is for your own good, pup, she thought to herself. You will thank your dear mother later.

"Come," she spoke, turning from the group and walking towards the surrounding tree line.

"One moment, Lady Suminako," Kagome blurted out, hoping upon hope that she did not just insult Sesshoumaru's mother. When she did nothing besides look back over her shoulder at her, she realized that the demoness was waiting for her to continue.

"Would it be alright if I asked for Sango to join us?"

Ah, Suminako thought, turning back around to look upon the referenced taijiya, she wishes to negotiate for her safety and for the hanyou's peace of mind. She is intelligent too! What a bonus, Sesshoumaru dear!

Inclining her head again, she resumed walking out of the clearing, listening to the sounds of two footfalls behind her, indicating that the other girl had indeed joined them. The taijiya's presence did not truly matter here, as she only wished to gain more knowledge of the miko whom her son was so fond of. After having seen what the little child Rin had done to help bring out some affection in her stoic son before her untimely death, she had no reason to disbelieve that this Kagome would be able to provide even more for him. From her observations thus far, Kagome appeared to be an older version of Rin.

_

* * *

_

Back at the clearing...

"What the heck was that all about?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over at his brother before taking a seat against the ancient well. He could feel the magic of the wood thrumming behind his back, the vibrations of which felt extremely soothing. It reminded him subtly of his father's power.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" InuYasha yelled, frustrated at his brother's silence. He was dying to know what was going on, and what that female wanted with Kagome. His only consolation from not tearing off after them was that Sango had gone with them.

"Fear not, InuYasha," Miroku stated as he, too, took a seat on the other side of the well. "I sensed no evil from her."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed, finally speaking up, "My mother is not evil. She is merely annoying."

"Hmph," InuYasha grumbled as he plopped himself on the forest floor directly across from his brother. "Why the heck would she want to talk to Kagome in the first place, anyway?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yet again.

"If I knew the reasons behind mother's curiosity, little brother, I would have stopped her from ever coming here to begin with."

"Keh," InuYasha replied, confused over his brother's cryptic words. He certainly had no idea what he meant, but considering Sesshoumaru had gone back to ignoring him by closing his eyes, he decided he would allow them half an hour to "talk" before going over there to take Kagome and Sango back. Kagome had decided to leave their world after she wished the Shikon no Tama away today, and this little incident was getting in the way of them being able to say their final goodbyes to the miko from the future.


	4. Chapter Four

**Forbidden Desires  
**An InuYasha alternate by Wolfye Productions.

_All InuYasha characters are © Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Communications, Inc., Shonen Sunday, Sunrise and Nihon TV. Characters are used without the express prior permission of the aforementioned. Story concept, other characters and original situations are © Wolfye Productions; this fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only._

Now then, this is where I go... "Neener neener neener!" Ah, I know, a cliffie, but just wait till I get the next chapter out. Gosh, I haven't updated this quickly in years! Again, I would like to thank everyone who is reading this piece, and to all those who have been kind enough to review. Your support and encouragement have meant the world to me while writing this chapter.

Oh yeah, before someone asks why Sango's being so quiet, it's because she has manners and understands that Suminako only wanted to speak with Kags.

Lastly, I just wanted to let you know what I went and re-edited some bad spelling and grammar in the previous chapters. No need to reread anything. I'm so embarrassed!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Suminako kept walking until she was satisfied they had made it past the range of her son's hearing, which ended up being quite a long distance away. Reaching a much smaller clearing, she finally stopped and turned to face the young miko and her companion.

Neither party had spoken very much during their walk here, which she found rather odd considering how talkative the young girl usually was. The taijiya on the other hand, she had observed to being a very reserved and conservative girl, though a "girl" she was no longer, having had reached her nineteenth year just recently. The miko, she knew, was in her eighteenth year, and also now considered an adult.

Continuing to stare blankly at the two, she watched as they fidgeted before her, occasionally glancing at each other, some silent dialogue passing between them. Somewhat amused by their behaviour, she continued to watch them quietly until the miko finally shook her head and shrugged at her companion.

In all honesty, the reason Suminako had not spoken yet was because she was unsure as to what to say. Though, she would never admit that out loud to anyone. Oddly enough, diplomacy was her strongest suit, but how would one broach the subject of her son's infatuation to the one whom was completely oblivious of her son's ardor. Despite how much she loved to tease the pup, she had no intentions of actually embarrassing him to his intended mate. How would she ever get her highly sought-after grandpups if she did?

Inspiration suddenly struck her in her moment of reflection. Sitting herself gracefully on a fallen tree near the middle of the small clearing, she gestured to the other two women to do the same. She was shocked, however, when the two made to sit on the forest floor before her.

"My dears," Suminako hurried to state, waving one delicate claw in supplication. "Position of rank need not be preserved here," she implored. "Please only think of me as a friend's old mother."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other in shock.

"But..." Kagome stuttered, continuing to seat herself on the soft grass beneath her, Sango following suit. "But you're Sesshoumaru's mother," she stated in a very matter-of-fact way, as though that was supposed to explain everything. Sango nodded her agreement.

Suminako chuckled to herself, tossing a lock of her luminous hair over her shoulder. "My my," she commented off-handedly, "My son truly does love to intimidate. Why couldn't he have been more like his father?"

Again, the two girls glanced curiously at each other. Apparently, the mother of the cold-hearted lord of the West was turning out to be nothing like they'd ever imagined, if her side comments were anything to go by.

"I beg your pardon, my Lady?" Kagome ventured, as the demoness began glancing interestedly around the small clearing.

"Oh drats!" Suminako huffed when her search turned up empty, completely ignoring Kagome's question. "I suppose he was right when he said there were no chairs out here." She stared despondedly down at the deceptively innocent grass at her feet, absently wondering how in the world she was supposed to get grass stains out of her expensive kimono after this.

Understanding finally dawned on Kagome over Suminako's strange behaviour when she saw the demoness begin to move off the log. She quickly jumped up, waving her hands in the air in front of her. Her actions were successful when the demoness paused to look at her.

"Uh, you really don't have to sit down here with us," Kagome stated, glancing over at Sango for support.

The taijiya nodded her head in agreement. "We're already used to it," Sango added, hoping she was saying the right thing. Kagome nodded her head vigorously.

Suminako studied the two girls with a critical eye. Both women displayed the proper respect and deference to one in her station, and she quickly gave each a point in her book for courteousness and respect. Deciding that their thoughtfulness should not go unrewarded, she allowed herself a small smile as she resettled herself on top of the log.

"My dears, this Suminako thanks you for your kindness. However, let it be known that I had come here today seeking your company on par with my own."

"Don't mention it," Kagome replied, resuming her seat next to Sango. Suminako blinked in confusion at the miko's odd statement.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

Straight to the point, Suminako observed. Surely the young one would do well in court.

"Kagome, I am to understand that you were the one who had vanquished the evil hanyou," she stated more than asked.

Kagome immediately flushed at the unwanted recognition. "No, it wasn't like that. Everyone helped to defeat Naraku," she hastily corrected, bowing her head slightly to show that she meant no disrespect, a gesture that did not go unnoticed.

And humility, Suminako thought as a smile stole across her lips. Truly, her son had chosen well. Kagome would be a perfect candidate to succeed her onto the throne. The gods knew how tired she was of the position since her frightening son had taken over the ruling. No one bothered with disputes any longer, so afraid they were of provoking his anger. Though she had to hand it to the pup for being able to quell all manner of disputes in the West by sheer reputation alone, she, as the Matriarch, was now completely bored.

Now, all she wanted to do was to step down from her position in order to spend the rest of her long days playing with her grandpups. Which would be, if only her son would ever get over himself enough to court the miko.

"Very good," she replied, smiling even more. "All of you then, a job well done. Though, my son speaks highest praises of you in the endeavour."

She watched giddily as Kagome's eyes grew as large as saucers and her cheeks flushed a dark red when she heard her not-so-innocent admittance.

"He- He does?" Kagome asked, her voice betraying her shock and curiosity. She quickly glanced over at Sango, but she looked just as shocked as she was. But then, who wouldn't be shocked at hearing something like that. It was about Sesshoumaru after all, the cold and indifferent demon lord who could care less about anyone else besides himself.

"But, if it weren't for everybody else working to distract Naraku and Mouryoumaru, my arrow would never have made it past the barriers and purified his heart," she quickly amended, never one to accept sole praise for something so monumental.

"All in the same," Suminako replied. "In token of my thanks for all of your efforts, this Suminako invites your group to spend the week in our palace as our esteemed guests."

Two sets of jaws suddenly dropped in identical expressions of shock and wonder at her invitation. Kagome was the first to recover.

"That is extremely generous of you, Lady Suminako, but we wouldn't dream-"

"I am unaccustomed to being denied," Suminako stated bluntly, cutting off Kagome's refusal before she could finish, her crystalline eyes narrowing slightly. Kagome's mouth shut with an audible clack, her soft brown eyes growing even bigger than before. She absently wondered how much further a human's eyes could grow before they literally popped out from their skulls.

"My Lady," Kagome ventured again, extremely wary of the slight warning behind the demoness' eyes. Now she knew where Sesshoumaru got his patented "looks that could kill" from. She gulped. "Would you excuse us for a moment so that we can properly discuss your proposition?"

Ah, well versed as well, Suminako thought as she inclined her head to the young miko to proceed. Is there no end to the miko's virtues? Surely Sesshoumaru had already catalogued each and every one of them if he was so enamoured with her. Perhaps she should ask him for a list. Then again, it was so much more fun getting to know the little miko on her own.

Damn, Kagome thought as she and Sango got up, bowed respectfully to the seated daiyoukai, then walked several meters beyond the small clearing to talk. Obviously, they were still within the Lady's hearing range, seeing how far away they had to walk from the well just to escape the two brothers, but it was the point that they were now visibly alone that truly mattered.

"So," Kagome started, turning to face her best friend, "What do you think?"

"Hmm," Sango replied, a thoughtful expression on her face, "I think he likes you."

"You think he- WHAT?!" Kagome screeched, her face turning beet red when she registered what her friend had just said. "Sango!"

The taijiya quickly plastered an innocent look on her face. "What? You asked me what I thought, and when I thought about it, I realized that he does look at you quite often. _And_ he always does whatever you ask of him."

Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground as her eyes bugged out yet again that day. "He does not!"

Sango smirked. "Yes, he does," she stated very self-assuredly. "Should I start listing them?"

Red cheeks darkening even further, Kagome vigorously shook her head no. "I was actually asking you about Suminako's invitation."

Realization suddenly dawned on Sango. "Oh! I thought you were asking about- Oh, nevermind," she hastily amended. Taking on another thoughtful look, she lightly tapped her chin with her forefinger.

"Well, it would be very rude to refuse a royal invitation," she said finally. "Not to mention potentially dangerous if we did."

"Royal?" Kagome asked, fully recovered from her embarrassment now that her curiosity was piqued.

Sango nodded. "Yes, she is. They both are; though, I admit that I don't know much about higher level youkai. It would be interesting for me to go and learn as much as I can about their society."

Kagome nodded, a pensive look on her face as she thought over her friend's advice. The sheer idea of being able to glimpse into Sesshoumaru's world was definitely attractive. There was always something about him that spoke way beyond the mere coldness and heartlessness he seemed to radiate to his enemies. After all, there had to be more to a youkai that seemed to have loved a wonderfully happy girl like Rin. To be able to finally get a sneak peek at his private life appealed to her curious side.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to accept, right?"

Sango smiled back at her. "Nope!"

"And we could all use a nice little vacation now that Naraku's dead."

Here, Sango nodded her head vigorously. "Yup!"

The two girls grinned deviously at each other.

"Then I guess it's settled!" Kagome shouted triumphantly as she struck a pose, one finger pointing upwards towards the blue skies above.

After a fit of giggles, the two began making their way back to the small clearing.

"So," Kagome said, glancing slyly over at Sango, "What makes you think he likes me?"

Sango grinned evilly back at the girl who had come to mean so much to her over the past several years. "Just watch him more closely next time," she said. "You'll see."

* * *

_Back at the clearing..._

"Hey."

Sesshoumaru ignored his brother as he continued to stare at the spot the females had left the clearing by. To his disappointment, he had discovered that his mother had taken them beyond the radius of his hearing, thus preventing him from eavesdropping. He should have known that she would do something devious like that. His mother had a reputation for pulling pranks.

"Hey!"

Stupid hanyou. Inwardly rolling his eyes, he flicked a glance over at his brother to show that he was listening before going back to watching the tree line. He was actually surprised that the hanyou was even still there, given that the females had now been gone for nearly an hour.

InuYasha frowned when it looked as though Sesshoumaru had gone back to ignoring him, but he knew the bastard well enough to know that he was listening. Still, it couldn't hurt to at least look at the person talking to you.

"I thought your mother was dead."

This time, Sesshoumaru really did roll his eyes.

"Apparently not, half-breed, or were you not paying attention?"

InuYasha scowled at his brother, but still laid his ears flat against his skull in a show of submission. This was a rare act in of itself, but he really wanted to know something. But damn, would it kill him to be just a little bit nicer sometimes?!

"Did Pop cheat on your mom with mine?" Since the girls had left, the thought had plagued him constantly until he couldn't take it any longer and had to ask his brother. His voice was barely above that of a whisper when he asked. The resounding silence in the clearing was deafening.

Sesshoumaru had sneered at the loose term of address his brother had used in reference of their esteemed father. But then, InuYasha had never known just how great their father had truly been.

He had grown up not knowing about how their father had managed to unite the four dog clans together under one rule after millennia of wars and distrust. He did not understand how their father had single-handedly fought the great daimyous of western Japan , eventually forging iron-clad peace treaties and forming grand alliances with the humans, all while solidifying them under his rule and protection. He was not aware that the Western domain encompassed nearly one-half of the entire land of Japan. He did not even know what their great and terrible father truly was.

No, InuYasha had no clue as to the true magnitude of the one who had been named the Inu no Taishou by all denizens of the western sect, both youkai and human.

After taking a moment of trying to decide what to say to his half-brother, who constantly fidgeted beneath his glacial stare, he finally relented into telling him the truth. After all, he was no liar, and it was time that InuYasha finally understood his true heritage.

"No."


	5. Chapter Five

**Forbidden Desires  
**An InuYasha alternate by Wolfye Productions.

_All InuYasha characters are © Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Communications, Inc., Shonen Sunday, Sunrise and Nihon TV. Characters are used without the express prior permission of the aforementioned. Story concept, other characters and original situations are © Wolfye Productions; this fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only._

Ah, to go from one cliffhanger to another. I am just pure evil, aren't I? Wait, don't answer that. I would like to dedicate this particular chapter to ladybattousai, whose story Seven Feudal Fairy Tales inspired me to take a twist on my story background. If you haven't read it yet, please do. It's… amazing, and her character depictions are absolutely wonderful!

The other notes I would like to make on this story is that I do not plan for it being that long. And no, I do not plan to make any sequels to this one. The story backdrop is one that I've been planning and crafting for years now, and has finally been able to make its first true appearance here in this chapter. This is the way I see the history of the Taishou family coming into existence.

My reference to Bokusenou being a sugi, or Japanese cedar tree, is based on my view points of his old age. Japanese cedars can live for thousands of years, and it just seemed to be a perfect match when describing him.

The other references are the gods in this chapter. Ohoyamatsumi is the elder brother of Amaterasu, and the god who rules the mountain, sea, and war. He seemed the perfect match for the one to have blessed Inu no Taishou. His daughter, Konohanasakuya-hime, became the great-grandmother of the first emperor of Japan, and is known as the goddess of Mount Fuji. Who better than these two gods to give offerings of gifts to the mountain clan? (Just so you know, I obtained my information from Wikipedia, for those who might think my information is a bit lacking. I will readily admit to it)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

InuYasha stared blankly at his brother, who until now had been his second greatest enemy. He found Sesshoumaru's sudden change in attitude slightly disturbing. Usually, the full-blooded brother would mock him without mercy, then taunt him physically with either his whip, his sword, that fluffy-thing on his shoulder, or even by his own claws. And he would do it all with contempt in his eyes. Now, however, there was no hint of that usual malice, just some weird look of resignation, and he didn't know what to make of it. But what he _did_ know was that whatever this was, this was definitely NOT his brother.

"So… Pops didn't…" He couldn't bring himself to finish, but he had to be sure.

Sesshoumaru fixed InuYasha with a solid gaze, making sure to communicate without words that what he was about to say was the absolute truth.

"Father has always held a particular fondness for humans," he said, watching InuYasha frown at that statement.

"But, your mom…"

"She understood. It was what made Father so great. All inu possess a slight inclination towards the human race. Father was no exception"

Now InuYasha was stumped. "But if that's true, then why do you hate them so much?"

Sesshoumaru lifted a single sculpted brow in query. "I have never said that I hate them."

"But you've always made fun of me for being half-human!" InuYasha insisted. "AND you mocked me for falling in love with one!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. Clearly, this was going to be a long explanation.

"I was merely teasing you."

"**WHAT?!"** InuYasha screamed as he shot up onto his feet.

"Sit."

InuYasha couldn't help but flinch at that word, despite it coming from someone other than Kagome. He had nightmares sometimes about that one word.

Sesshoumaru watched with some amusement as his brother flinched at the word. He had always found it amusing whenever Kagome yelled out the word, and it would seem as though InuYasha was now subconsciously trained to react to it.

"Sit," he repeated, his tone allowing no room for argument.

InuYasha, despite what many thought, knew when to cross the line with his brother and when not to. This was certainly NOT one of those times. He immediately sat down again, sending a scowl over at Miroku and Shippou, who were both smirking at him from across the clearing. Just you two wait, he thought menacingly.

"You will not interrupt," Sesshoumaru spoke, watching as InuYasha nodded his acquiescence He knew this one task would be terribly hard for the young hanyou to accomplish, but, gods willing, he would do so as commanded. His sensitive ears picked up on the houshi and kitsune settling down closer to them, obviously also wishing to hear the tale.

"Father was borne to a barren couple of the mountain inudaiyoukai clan, who diligently prayed for two centuries to the gods for a child," he began, settling himself more comfortably against the ancient well, his father's power humming softly throughout his large frame, comforting him.

"The mountain clan is a roguish and reclusive group, generally keeping to their own affairs. They are strong warriors, noted best for their black furs and blacksmithing abilities. It is said that on the eve before his conception, the couple was visited by the Lady Goddess Konohanasakuya. It is told that she visited the couple because of their undying loyalty to the gods, and their constant show of kindness towards the children of Amaterasu. It had been the express wish of Amaterasu to grant them a child, and so she had called upon her eldest brother to commit to the task. Thus, the Lady Goddess placed her hand on the mother's womb, speaking words of ancient magic. The couple was at last gifted with the child they had always prayed for.

"She then spoke of a prophecy. She spoke that a pup was to be borne that would become the first of his kind, and that he would lead his succession to greatness never before seen by all youkai of Japan. He was to be blessed by her father, the great Ohoyamatsumi, in intelligence, power, and strategy. By his power and birthright, he would bring peace to the dog clans, and end war and strife amongst all inhabitants of western Japan.

"When Father was finally borne, the couple quickly realized that the goddess had spoken truth. There were only four clans of the inu race in existence at the time of his birth – the mountain clan, noted by their black hair and purple eyes; the fire clan, possessing golden hair and red eyes; the water clan, with blue hair and silver eyes; and finally the wind clan, my mother's clan, marked by their white hair and blue eyes. Father possessed silver hair and golden eyes; traits which no dog had ever possessed before. He became the first of what would later become known as the Taishou clan.

"As he grew, so did his power. The strength of his youki alone could make the fiercest ryuuyoukai choke. The mountain clan, despite their infamous volatile tempers, was known for their peaceful interactions with the humans in their regions. Although all inu inhibit tendencies towards humans, the mountain clan possessed the strongest bonds with their human co-habitants; his parents having the strongest bond of all. From them, he developed a great affinity for the human race, and was heavily encouraged by all in the clan to care for and protect their human counterparts. Due to the nature of his upbringing, it was no surprise to anyone when he pursued your mother, Izayoi."

InuYasha just sat there, trying to digest everything Sesshoumaru had just told him about the father he never knew. But still, something didn't click with him.

"But, your mom was still alive," he ventured, looking warily at his brother. "How was she okay with that?"

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly. The pup had much to learn.

"It is truly not that difficult to understand, little brother," Sesshoumaru stated, smirking even more at the look of contempt his brother sent his way. "The inuyoukai race began from one dog's selfless sacrifice to his human masters. His desire to protect his humans became so strong that, as he died, the gods revived his spirit and reshaped his soul, thus becoming the first true inudaiyoukai.

"Mother was well aware of Father's affinity towards humans even before they had mated. She understood that it was that trait that had brought him to such greatness when he had sought her hand. During my birth, the poison in my blood seeped from my body without warning, thus damaging her womb permanently. She has been unable to bear more pups since that day.

"It was through her understanding of Father's true nature, as well as that of being an inu, that allowed her to accept his courting of Izayoi. There had also been the matter that she could no longer bear pups that had played into her acceptance. She wished for Father to be happy, and his true happiness was found in his ability to rear pups. And, despite his proposition of your mother, he remained loving and affectionate to his youkai mate. Father made sure that Mother wanted for nothing.

"She did mention once that it had been Izayoi's likeness to his first love that truly drew Father to the hime's side. Though, she has never explained her meaning, and I have never pushed the issue."

There was a shift in the breeze, and Sesshoumaru stood from his reclined position against the ancient well. "They approach."

InuYasha hopped to his feet at that, already knowing that his brother's senses were far more powerful than his own. He did not question his brother's sense of smell, as he turned towards the thicket and waited for the women to appear.

His head was whirling with everything his bother had just told him. True, it was uncharacteristic for his brother to talk so much, and so civilly, to him, but when he began the tale, Sesshoumaru had looked so… tired. Was that even the right word? Well, it was the closest thing he could come up with that matched the demon's demeanor.

To all honesty, he was shocked to learn that his father had been more than just a daiyoukai; he had been a gift from the gods themselves! Old Myouga had never told him that. And that Sesshoumaru's mother had not been angered by the courting of his own mother had him shocked beyond belief. He had always assumed that she would have been pissed beyond hell, given Sesshoumaru's outward inclination towards humans. But to know that she not only accepted his father's wants, but did not hold any ill regard towards him put a new spin on things.

So, just exactly what did this new revelation mean for him? And what the hell was with the new Sesshoumaru?

* * *

Suminako glided back into the clearing in all her regal glory. It was not difficult for anyone watching to decipher where Sesshoumaru had obtained his grace and poise from, as InuYasha certainly did not possess either of those traits. She noted with some humour that her son had been impatiently waiting for their return. The amount of anger radiating off his form spoke volumes to her of his thoughts towards her ostentatious behaviour, but it couldn't be helped. She was not going to allow the little miko to slip beyond her son's grasp until he had the chance to make his stand. She _really _wanted those grandpups! Perhaps now was the time to reassure him that she still held his trust above all else.

Striding up to his imposing form, she lifted her head to speak to him, her sapphire orbs catching his with a questioning gaze. "Will you take a turn with your mother, Sesshoumaru?" she asked nimbly. "The others have much to discuss amongst themselves.

His eyes flickered once to where Kagome stood, giggling about something with the taijiya, InuYasha looking on with a confused expression on his face. Her beautiful doe eyes caught his for a swift moment, and he wondered at the reason when she suddenly blushed and immediately looked away.

"Perhaps a quick turn, _mother_," he spat the last word out in distaste. He only wanted to stay as close as possible to his beloved.

"Wonderful," Suminako smiled broadly, turning towards the thicket opposite of where she had lead the girls earlier that afternoon.

Taking one last longing look at the woman of his dreams, Sesshoumaru finally turned and followed his insane mother away from the others. His gaze lifted towards the sky as they walked, and he suddenly realized that they were headed towards Goshinboku, his father's favourite tree, and the very tree InuYasha had gotten himself pinned against all those years ago.

The ancient time tree had a history to it that very few remembered any longer. In his robust youth to prove himself to the world, Father had made an alliance with the extremely old sugiyoukai, Bokusenou. In a quest to bring peace to the eastern plains beyond the mountain passes, Bokusenou had given Father the rare gift of a seed, one which could only be produced once every one-hundred years. Father had taken the seed and planted it here, next to an open clearing, the tree eventually growing to become a symbol of worship and peace to all nearby inhabitants. Eventually, as the tree grew in size, Father had cut down some of its branches and built a magical well for the people of the region, infusing the wood with portions of his own power. It later became known as the old Bone Eater's well, as instead of producing water like an ordinary well, it consumed the remains of the dead that were deposited within its depths. When one looked the next day, there would no longer be any evidence of what had been left there the day before.

He watched as his mother walked reverently around the Goshinboku, her delicate claws lovingly caressing the thick scaly trunk. He knew that she missed his father dearly since his passing.

Father had told him once that it had been beneath the heavy boughs of this very tree that he had proposed to Mother. Even though their alliance had been for political reasons designed by the four clans – she had been offered to him as a type of peace treaty by the ruling clan when they all had finally realized his great potential, wishing to gain him as an ally rather than as an enemy – Father had still maintained the traditions of courting her properly. He had always been enamoured with Mother even before the proposition, and his acceptance had been based more on his feelings for her rather than for political gain.

Father had indeed been truly a great demon, and he aspired to become just as great, if not more so, than the late Inu no Taishou.

"I miss you, Inu," he head his mother whisper to the great tree. He had always found it slightly ironic that that was where the undead miko had sealed InuYasha to over fifty years ago. He was fairly certain that neither party had known the true significance of the time tree. After all, Father had planted the seed well more than a thousand years ago, and he knew that the passing of tales between several generations of humans always ended up either lacking all of the facts, or completely disillusioned altogether.

Suminako finally turned back to her pup after whispering her final tidings of love to her late mate. She was fairly certain that he could hear her speak through the tree of ages into that of the afterlife. She had felt the tree pulse with her mate's power beneath her fingertips. Even now, after all these years, it was still warm and soothing.

She watched as Sesshoumaru stared off into space for a moment longer. Of course, to anyone else, he looked as though he was following her every movement like a hawk. But she knew her son. He was likely reminiscing about his father as she was. Inu used to take the pup with him many times while growing up to come visit this forest, with her watching them from the palace.

"I invited them to stay the week," she said softly, watching as the nostalgic mist faded from Sesshoumaru's eyes as he focused in on her again. As predicted, his citrine eyes, so much like that of his father's, narrowed slightly in his anger.

"Why?"

The single word came out more as a demand than a question. She decided to take the direct approach.

"Did you know that she was preparing to leave?" she questioned him daintily, head tilting fractionally to the side. Her long powdery locks fell forward over her left shoulder, baring the right side of her neck slightly. If one looked closely enough, they could just make out the top of her mating mark beneath the lapels of her elaborate kimono.

"She does that," he stated simply in return.

"Ah yes," she replied, allowing her gaze to fall from his face to peruse the surrounding tree line. "But this was to be her final farewell."

The ensuing silence was deafening.

_Damnit!_ Sesshoumaru fumed; he hadn't been paying attention. No, instead he had been too distracted with being angry at his mother for deigning to tamper in his personal affairs. He had already known that he had only a limited time with his tempting miko since the destruction of Naraku and the completion of the gem. What he hadn't known was when, and now it would seem that his mother had chosen to interfere on his behalf. The question he wanted answered, however, was _why?_ Why had she done something so out of character to herself? He had almost made up his mind to continue to live his life in solitude for the duration of his long life after Kagome's final passing from their world. He had known that there would never be another so perfect for him after her. But then his mother had decided meddle with things, altering everything in her wake.

"Why interfere, mother?" he questioned her, his anger at her audacity rolling off of him in waves. "What have you to gain in all of this?"

Suminako smiled coyly at her son. It was true; she never did anything unless there was a gain, Izayoi's courting aside.

"Why, true happiness, my son."

Sesshoumaru snorted in a dignified manner. "And how is that to be accomplished by your prying manner?"

"In two-fold, my dear pup," she answered, her smile growing wider when he scowled at her again. "Firstly, in the fulfillment of a mother's dream – to see her grown and only son finally mated with one worthy of his person and title. Secondly and lastly, in the joys that only grand motherhood could bring."

The look of shock now adorning her son's features was absolutely priceless.

"You know nothing of her, yet you would speak already of grandpups?"

"I know enough of her to approve your choice," Suminako replied. "I have gained insight of her virtues, not only in this meeting, but in the many battles she has faced these past years since your first meeting. Kagome would make you the perfect mate, Sesshoumaru."

Well, at least in that he could agree, Sesshoumaru thought.

"She is human," he argued feebly.

Suminako laughed, the sound coming out like a thousand tiny bells. "As if that mere fact has ever stopped you before," she stated in reference to Rin.

Again, true, he thought. His molten gaze narrowed even further.

"She is a miko."

"Ah, and it would seem that the line of Inu no Taishou is forever destined to be attracted to that kind of female," Suminako answered back, nostalgia overcoming her.

"In what manner do you speak of?" he asked, suddenly curious. He could partly discern her meaning, but the other part of that had made no sense.

"You and InuYasha seem to be naturally drawn to miko, do you not?" Suminako inquired, crystalline eyes studying her son's features closely.

He thought about it for a moment. Was he naturally drawn to Kagome? It was difficult to gauge, as he had simply not been as strongly attracted to any other female as he was to her. And he certainly had never been attracted to any other miko before. How was he to judge?

Suminako saw the unspoken confusion in her son's eyes. "It would seem that because your father had been a gift from Amaterasu herself, that he and his sons would be attracted to her daughters gifted with her powers."

"In what manner do you speak of Father?" There was suspicion and disbelief laced in his voice as he spoke. He understood the implications shared between him and InuYasha, but what did that have to do with his father?

Suminako turned her gaze up to the flowing branches of the Goshinboku, seeking strength from the ageless tree. Though it pained her sometimes to know that she had been second in Inu's life, she knew that he had loved her greatly nonetheless. But it had been Izayoi's likeness to that very miko that had caused her jealousy to flare when it had drawn Inu from her side. And it was perhaps that same jealously that had caused her to offer no aide later to the ostracized hime after her mate's death. And now, she stood here, regretting her past actions. He would have wanted her to be strong; to have cared for and protected all members of his family, like any true inu. And she had failed him.

"It has been my observance these many centuries that the males of the Taishou clan are undeniably drawn to the most powerful mikos of their time. They would flock to the miko that could match their potentials in power; a miko that possessed the unique ability to see past the demonic qualities of a youkai to the true person within, untainted by prejudice."

She allowed her gaze to finally drop to her son's, the piercing intensity in her sparkling blue eyes causing him to draw breath before everything spun out of control.

"InuYasha to Kikyou. You to Kagome. And your father… to Midoriko."


	6. Chapter Six

**Forbidden Desires  
**An InuYasha alternate by Wolfye Productions.

_All InuYasha characters are © Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Communications, Inc., Shonen Sunday, Sunrise and Nihon TV. Characters are used without the express prior permission of the aforementioned. Story concept, other characters and original situations are © Wolfye Productions; this fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only._

Will you ever forgive me for taking so long to post this chapter?? GOMEN NASAI!! SUMIMASEN!!

I apologize for being so late with my update, but I ran into a few hitches along the way. 1. This chapter was really stubborn in how it wanted to come out. I had to make several revisions to it to bring it to its current version. Damn Suminako and Sess! Why can't we all just get along?! 2. My life got really hectic at work these past few weeks, and I've been left untterly exhausted at the end of every day.

On another note, I would like to humbly share my thanks and gratitude to the person(s) who were gracious enough to nominate not only this piece, but also iI Will Find You Again/i, for the annual Dokuga awards! I was so shocked and excited that I literally fell out of my chair cackling and screaming like a mad woman. D And many MANY thanks to those who have voted for them! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! This is the first time EVER that I've been nominated for one of these illustrious awards, and I cannot express how truly honoured I am to be amongst so many giants of our beautiful fanfic community. (Hehe... I'm gonna get squashed like a bug, but who cares?!)

So without any other further ado, here's Chapter Six. Please enjoy. I'm already working on Chapter Seven.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

"We're WHAT?!"

Kagome's face scrunched up into a scowl as she stared down the overreacting hanyou and her best friend. Oh no, you don't! she thought vehemently, doing her absolute best to hold in her anger. She _really_ wanted to go on this little vacation now that she had a sneaking suspicion about Sesshoumaru. The way he had looked at her when they got back… Just the sheer memory of the intensity of his gaze had goose bumps popping up all over her arms! How could she not have noticed this before? According to Sango, he'd been looking at her like that for a _very_ long time.

"Sango and I have already said 'yes'!" she argued back, taking one threatening step forward. "We need a vacation!"

"Hmm," Miroku said, stroking the non-existent hair on his chin, "I wouldn't mind an extended stay in such luxurious accommodations."

Kagome quickly latched onto Miroku's agreeable comment, pointing one finger at the contemplative houshi, the other hand planted defiantly on her hip. "See? Even Miroku agrees!"

InuYasha just stood there and gawked at the girl from the future, ears laid back and jaw hanging slightly open. Personal experiences told him that whenever she got like this, there was no telling her "no".

And, in actuality, he hadn't even thought about saying no to this. After all, this would give them an excuse to spend a whole 'nother week with the girl before having to say goodbye, because who knew what would happen once she made her wish. Besides, here he was, faced with the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to finally get a glimpse at what so many others would call "home". He hadn't truly had one since his mother had passed away more than one-hundred-fifty years ago.

But that didn't mean he'd have to go quietly.

"What the fuck do ya mean 'vacation'? This ain't gonna be no picnic, wench. This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about! _And_ his fuckin' mother!"

Kagome's back molars ground together in frustration. There was no way in HELL she was going to tell him that it was _because_ of Sesshoumaru and his mom that she wanted to go. She could only imagine the amount of humiliation he'd make her feel if he ever found out about it. Only Sango knew anything about it.

"Come on, InuYasha," she pleaded with him, changing her tactics to the extremely effective "puppy eyes" method. "Don't you want to spend one last week together before we make the wish?"

Well shit, that did it. Sneaky bitch had to go and use her dirty methods on him.

"Keh. Fine, do whatever you want," InuYasha bit out gruffly, turning away from the rest of the group to go find a perch up above. Of course, habit dictated that he go directly to his usual tree and branch.

"Yippee!" Kagome screeched, face permanently cracked in two from the huge grin she was sporting. Skipping happily around the old well, she gave the others all high-fives, then settled down with Sango for some much-needed girl talk and to wait for the return of the two inudaiyoukais.

_

* * *

_

Back at Goshinboku…

The tension between him and his mother was almost tangible, and Sesshoumaru dealt with it in the only way he knew how – he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You lie," he scathingly accused, the words coming out in a low rumble of heated anger. How dare this female accuse his father of something so ludicrous, mother or not!

Pain clouded the usually crystal clear gaze of her sapphire orbs. "You would think it so easy for this mother of yours to admit that she was not the greatest love of your father's life? How dare you!"

A subtle hint of movement and a quick flash of brilliant purple allowed Sesshoumaru enough time to avoid his mother's poison whip, as it crashed upon the spot he had just vacated, decimating the plant life there.

Suminako seethed beneath her pain. In her anger, she had forgotten her son's speed and agility, his mastery at which tended to make her look like a bumbling cow. He had been highly adept at avoiding reprimand since early adolescence, which had made motherhood all the harder for her. Now, it was only through sheer luck when she was able to land a blow, and that rarely ever occurred. She was simply thankful that he had not overstepped his bounds with her very often when young.

Though Inu had been there to assist in exacting discipline, he had more often than not doted on his only son, nearly spoiling the pup, which had always angered her. She, herself, had been the eldest of six, and so hardily believed in immediate discipline for bad behaviour.

She willed herself to calm down. Of course Sesshoumaru would not believe her. In his eyes, his father was infallible – the greatest demon to have ever walked the earth, and the greatest father to have ever lived. What she had just spoken to him would be seen as blasphemy, despite the truth behind it.

A tiny shift in the air currents around her told her that he was right behind her. It was impossible to sniff the pup out as she would normally do with any other. Sesshoumaru, however, had discovered a way to intertwine his scent with his youki, which he could then expand and contract in a radial fashion, thus making it nearly impossible to know where he was unless he wished it so. In this manner, he had truly surpassed all great demons, including his own father, as none other could duplicate the technique. Most others used barriers and spells to accomplish the same result. It was perhaps this one trait alone which enabled him to become known as the most dangerous youkai in all of Japan.

"You will apologize to your mother this instant, Sesshoumaru!"

He scoffed at her. "I will do no such thing."

Suminako turned, her movements slow and methodical, until she met his gaze once more. His face remained impassive, but beneath it all she could see the anger and betrayal swirling in the fires that stared back at her. He was such a proud pup; too proud, and too used to getting his own way. And as new alpha, there was no way she would be able to get him to submit.

"Sesshoumaru," she tried again, taking an old approach by softening her tone, as she used to do when he was little. "Why would you accuse your mother of deceit?"

Seconds ticked by before he answered her. "Your words are cause for treason," he replied warily, his hackles lowering in response to his mother's submissive stance.

"I have always tried to be a good mother for you," she continued, ignoring his statement as she took a few steps back from him. "I may not have spoiled you as your father did, but I have tried to do what I felt was best for you. You have always been a difficult pup for me."

This, he understood. He knew that since his birth, he had always been different than pups borne from other clans. The others were always playful, loving and affectionate. His parents had also been that way, though his mother tended towards the overly-dramatic at times. He, on the other hand, had always been the reserved and apathetic type, never really one who was prone to spontaneity.

Many, pups and adults alike, had called him snooty and outlandishly boring, but he was always quick to retaliate that he was a realist and not a simpering fool like the rest of them. Those who attempted to refute his words were often met with a less-than-agreeable fate whenever his parents had not been there to interfere. Needless to say, he had had few associates while growing up, and instead spent much of his time with his father when he should have been playing with other pups his age.

It was from this that Sesshoumaru had gained his terrible reputation, which began well before his fiftieth year. Of course, his parents had been mortified, but when he ended up killing a full grown inudaiyoukai over a simple slight at the tender age of thirty – well before his first scheduled training with his father – his succession as his father's powerful heir became irrefutable. All ceased to question his legitimacy to the rule of the other four clans. And despite what some may have thought to be his father's downfall with the taking of a human mistress, he had quickly quelled all manner of rebellions within the clans when he had personally seen to the swift execution of each faction leader. No one was allowed to speak ill of his great father.

Now, after so many centuries of arrogant independence, Sesshoumaru found himself faced with a difficult decision – to concede to his mother in hopes that she spoke the truth about Father, and in doing so, perhaps ensure his good tidings with his beloved during the coming week; or refute all his mother's claims and face the wrath of a female nearly as powerful and conniving as a god.

What did Father used to say whenever he "hid" from mother after angering her so? Ah yes. "Hell hath no fury like a female scorned, especially your mother. Now run along and hide before she finds you too." He inwardly snorted at the repetitive memory. Who would have thought his great and terrible father would ever cower before anything? Yet such was the strange dynamic of his parents.

In light of the plethora of horrific possibilities that could be in store for him should he take the darker path, Sesshoumaru chose the lesser of two evils. "Explain."

Suminako paused in the middle of her tirade, confused. What was there to explain? Sesshoumaru knew full well how much of a problem child he had been with his penchant for getting into fights; fights which had never ended graciously for his opponents.

Her son's unsavory demeanor had even nearly unraveled the peaceful alliances Inu had forged amongst the clans. If it wasn't for her supreme diplomatic skills, all would have been lost in the face of one very small pup who did not like to be bullied by others.

She studied him through keen, observant eyes and when he made no move to elaborate, she finally discerned his meaning. He wished for her to explain about his father. Clever pup, she smirked, for she could have truly made his life a living hell with Kagome should he have continued to insult her.

She sighed heavily and leaned into Goshinboku for support. "I know not the particulars, as it was well before even my time," she explained, then noted the confused expression on her son's face.

"Your father was a very old demon, living much longer than any other demon I have ever known, with the exception of Bokusenou. He was nearly eight-hundred when we mated; I was barely three-hundred. Midoriko was the first true daughter of Amaterasu, and thus bore the goddess' insignia, and was blessed with a lifetime greater than any normal human. She was also gifted with powers no other miko has ever possessed.

"I know not when it happened nor how, but I have heard that your father had fallen in love with the miko during his youth. They had crossed paths many times with each other during his early days of wandering. Your father never spoke of it due to the pain it caused me, thus I only know of stories which my parents have told me when I was young."

Understanding dawned on Sesshoumaru at his mother's words. This was why he had never heard of it; his father had not mentioned it for the sake of his mother's feelings. Father had indeed loved his mate to be so considerate.

"The two travelled together many times over the years," Suminako continued, unaware of her son's sudden epiphany, lost in her own reminisce. "Together, they saved people, they fought wars together; they even went on many quests together. In fact, I am told that it was she who had aided him in his quest to find and conquer Sou'unga." The look of shock on her son's face was priceless.

Sesshoumaru _was_ shocked. He had been told that his father had found and conquered Sou'unga more than a thousand years ago, this one act gaining him absolute recognition in the eyes of all the clans; but he had never mentioned having help. It was common knowledge that Midoriko had perished over five-hundred years ago, and if she was there to help Father during his quest, then that would make her…

"Did I not mention that Midoriko was blessed with a long life?" Suminako questioned her pup, a familiar look of disdain replacing the disbelief on his face at her implied insult. Ah well, the comment could not be helped.

"The story goes on to say that as the two travelled, they eventually fell in love. Inu even gave her a gift of courting once, a tiny runt of a nekoyoukai that he had saved from imminent death, and it remained her constant companion to the end of her days.

"Through time, their love for one another blossomed and grew, until one day the gods took notice and acted. It was then decided that the children of the gods could never be together, and the two were forcibly ripped from each other's side and decreed they could never be near each other ever again. This happened not too long after I was borne. I remember your grandmother telling me stories of your father when I was young, each tale fascinating me with its adventures and romance. I have been enraptured by your father since I was a pup.

"Imagine my overwhelming joy when it was decided by the clans to offer my hand in exchange for an alliance with this powerful and deadly being, not to mention my delight when he offered to court me in the proper fashion despite the terms of the treatise. He was charming and witty, and I fell madly in love with him.

"It was not until after our mating and we were preparing our new home that I discovered the true extent of your father's feelings for that miko, even after so much time had passed. We were en route to the home of yet another family that made up the newly formed West under the treatise. Without warning, your father stopped in the middle of the road, forcing me to bump into him. When I inquired as to our sudden stop, Inu did not answer me and only continued to look ahead. The pain and regret in his expression was enough to pull at my heart, and I wondered what could do such a thing to him.

"It was then that Midoriko crested the hill just ahead of us, and stopped when she saw us. Having never met the miko before, I had no idea who she was until Inu spoke her name."

Suminako scoffed bitterly at the memory, ashamed at herself for the way she had acted. "The look on your father's face when he looked at her… I admit that I instantly harboured a great jealousy for that human, even though I realized that she was the very miko I had heard of in the stories of my youth. Midoriko never made a sound; she simply stood there staring at him, her neko standing silently beside her.

"When she finally looked at me, I'll never forget the look in her eyes. Never before had I seen so much pain and anger. I am sure now that she believed he had betrayed her by our mating. But back then, this mother of yours was young and naïve, and I did what only a jealous bitch would do. I took your father's arm and swiftly led him away from her without a word."

Suminako looked softly at her son, who stood listening to her tale with something akin to morbid fascination on his face. She smiled ever so slightly in sadness at the sight, nostalgia taking over. When was the last time he had looked at her like that? When had her little Sesshoumaru lost his youthful innocence? This was possibly the first time in centuries that she actually missed her darling little pup.

"Midoriko died in that great battle not long after that incident, and Inu mourned her passing greatly. I did everything I could to make up for my foolishness, and in time he finally forgave me. This is the true reason why we waited so long to have you."

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at his mother. So many lies and deceptions he had never realized poured forth from his mother's lips. It was true that it had been odd that the two had waited nearly fifty years to birth their first pup, but all of his relation had explained that his father had been overwhelmingly burdened during his establishment of his empire, a reason naturally understandable.

Now to hear this after a lifetime of seeing his parents happy and content with each other… This new revelation was nearly unfathomable.

"What of Izayoi?"

A humourless chuckle spilled from Suminako's lips. "The hime's resemblance to the miko was uncanny. I understood the moment I met her why she had drawn your father's attentions. He had asked for my permission of their courting, and in light of my past follies, I could not refuse. Plus, there was the matter of my inability to give him more pups. After seeing the absolute joy he had in raising you, I could not deny him the chance at another. My only regret is that he passed before he could enjoy the birth and growth of his second son."

"I had assumed it was your indecent affinity for humans that influenced your decision," Sesshoumaru said softly, digesting everything his mother had just revealed. "Why would you regret and apologize for severing Father's ties to the miko? You were his rightful mate."

Suminako laughed lightly at her son's innocent question. He was still so naïve in the ways of love, which was why she had decided to intervene on his behalf with regards to Kagome. After witnessing the debacle of her mate and stepson's love for their fated counterparts, she was determined to cure the Taishou curse for her beloved son, no matter if he wished it or not.

"Yes, my dear son; but though that may have been true, it had been the tales of their ill-fated romance that had stirred my heart when I was just a pup. I recognized that those two _should_ have been together had it not been for the gods. I, in my pettiness, had denied them the right to absolute closure before Midoriko's death. The least I could have allowed was for him to explain our union to the one who had held his heart for so long. But I did not; I took the dishonourable path."

Of course, Father was anything but dishonourable, and now it was clear to discern his mother's regret; although, he, himself, still did not fully comprehend such uncalled-for behaviour. It was unexpected to finally hear of this side of his great sire which had been kept from him the whole of his life – unexpected but not wholly unwelcome. As the saying went, "like father, like son", and it would seem that this trait held true in not only InuYasha, but himself as well. Admittedly, he was put off that his relations would hold such monumental information from him – even his own grandsires had neglected to divulge such information, and he wondered why. Though now was not the time nor place to ask. Despite how much he loathed his mother's meddling in his affairs, in addition to how she annoyed him greatly on a frequent basis, she was still his mother, and it unnerved him to see her so upset. To his recollection, his parents had always been a devoted and affectionate pair, no matter how they acted at times.

"We have been gone too long," Sesshoumaru ventured, turning back towards the clearing. "What are to be the arrangements?"

Suminako blinked at her son in confusion. Leave it to the pup to change subjects at the blink of an eye whenever he got too uncomfortable with the subject. "They are to reside in the northern wing during their stay."

Sesshoumaru nodded to himself. He and his mother resided in rooms in the eastern wing, which lay just around the corner from those particular guest rooms. In fact, one needed to pass through the northern wing in order to reach the eastern halls. Perhaps he could arrange for his beloved's room to be placed nearly adjacent to his own? Suddenly, the pending visit was proving much more engaging than he had previously thought.

"We will speak more of this later, mother," he commanded as he began making his way back, knowing his mother made to follow without needing to look. Now focusing on more important things, thoughts of being near his angel once more centered themselves at the forefront of his mind, and he pondered on the things he could do in the coming week.

Suminako sighed in her patented dramatic fashion. No matter what she had tried while he was growing up, she could never seem to instill proper polite etiquette in the pup. Sure, he had learned to be civil and cordial with others should the occasion arise, but the darned pup could never seem to learn how to say please; or to even ask for something instead of simply demanding it. Perhaps this was a side effect of being the supreme progeny of her great mate. Perhaps this reasoning could also account for his rather lackluster personality – another side effect of their mating. She could only hope that it would not do any permanent damage while he attempted to court the young miko. She prayed to the gods that dear Kagome had a strong constitution.

Turning back one last time, she blew a kiss at the old tree and placed her hand reverently on the gnarled trunk.

"I love you, Inu," she softly whispered to the surrounding evening air. "Wish me luck with our stubborn son."

With that, Suminako turned and headed back towards the clearing, following the path her son had taken not long before. As she melted back past the tree line and surrounding foliage, she missed the moment when Goshinboku pulsed once with a warm blue light. Nor was she there to bear witness to the soft voice in the wind as it whispered past the heavy boughs of the great time tree, just before the breathtaking magic faded once more into the twilight.

- _Suminako_ -


	7. Chapter Seven

_What took you so long with this chapter?_

I know that question is on the mind of more than one person. I humbly apologize for my absence. First of all, this chapter was a bitch to write for a filler chapter, most especially since I am all excited about the NEXT chapter, which I had begun writing even before I finished this one. I struggled with the ending for weeks! Thank the gods it's done now, and now I can focus on introducing the world to Sess' sexy cousin! /drool

I also had other things happen IRL – we moved, and are STILL moving… my baby dog is dying… my computer and our server died… What's that about things happening in three's?? On the upside, I got a major promotion at work, and am now working less hours and making more money. ^_^ I've also begun working on IWFYA again (yes, that was redundant). I hope to have the next part out by the end of the year (being optimistic).

Without further ado, please enjoy while I plug away on the next one!

*** * ***

**Chapter Seven**

Sesshoumaru's fine aquiline nose flared slightly as he neared the odd group. Kagome's scent was one he would never forget in all of his days, the soft and soothing quality was sweet and tangy upon his tongue. He wondered how such a stubborn and fiery creature could possess such a demure and calming scent. His beloved was full of mysteries, all of which he would more than enjoy unraveling if given the opportunity.

His sharp hearing picked up on the sounds of the two girls talking animatedly about what they wanted to do during their stay, with the houshi and kitsune interjecting with comments intermittently. A pinching feeling stemmed from his chest when he overhead Kagome stating how excited she was about getting to finally glimpse into his personal life. Of course there was a part of him that was slightly annoyed at the impending intrusions into his personal affairs – his mother's meddling was quite enough, thank you – but his logical side could find no fault in having his beloved finally at _his_ side instead of the hanyou's.

Speaking of his half-brother… He had apparently reached the range of his brother's senses, for the sounds of the half-breed jumping down from his perch and barking at everyone to "shut up" because he was approaching drifted to his ears. Sometimes he wondered about the hanyou's parentage, given his penchant for sitting in trees. Had Izayoi possessed some vestiges of neko blood within her? After all, what self-respecting inu would ever climb trees?

A few short moments later and he breached the outer edge of the clearing, his mother following suit just shortly thereafter. The two stood at their positions for a moment, taking in the different faces of those before them. Each wore varying levels of trepidation and anxiety, but the faces of the two girls also held touches of warmth and hope. It was easy to see how the two females made up the heart of the group.

"Torimono," Suminako intoned as she stepped forward.

What the heck? thought more than one person. Why was the Matriarch talking about dancing? Everyone looked around the large clearing, puzzled expressions on their faces. It came as a shock to everyone in the clearing – except for Sesshoumaru, but only because he hid it so well – when Kirara jumped from her perch on Sango's shoulder and bowed respectively in front of the Matriarch. Sango, highly trained to be quick on her feet in any situation, was the first to recover.

"Kirara?" she questioned with a wary tone, unsure of what to make of the odd situation.

"Kirara?" Suminako repeated softly, testing the name upon her tongue. The name was so simple, almost childlike in its quality. She looked down at the deceptively small feline still bowed before her. "Is this your new name, Torimono?"

"Mew."

Sango was taken aback at hearing this. "New name? She has always been called 'Kirara'," the taijiya protested, sure of her memory, which was quite solid by all accounts.

Kirara rose and turned her head towards her companion, a sad look in her jeweled eyes. "Mew."

Sango shook her head slowly, thoroughly confused. She couldn't understand what her feline companion was trying to say.

"Yes, dear taijiya," Suminako stated, stepping in to explain, "You are partially correct. The neko has been called 'Kirara' for a long time, perhaps since she first became a part of your clan. But before then, she was known by a different name."

Sango looked from the Matriarch to Kirara, then back again. Was the demoness telling the truth? From what she could remember her father telling her when he had passed the nekoyoukai into her care, he had said that Kirara had been a part of their village for nearly four-hundred years. Could Kirara really be older than that? No one ever knew specifically of her origins, and given the fact she could not speak, she had never been able to say.

"Is it true?" Sango asked her long-time companion, her voice breathless from the possibilities that were now swimming through her head.

"Mew."

"It is all true, taijiya Sango," Suminako replied for the neko. "When I first came across this one, it was little more than five-hundred years ago, as the life-long companion of Midoriko. I did not learn her name until many years later from my mate, who had been the one to save her from imminent death when she was just a kit."

Shocked murmurs filtered through the group at this amazing piece of historical fact that no one could ever have guessed. Their friend, Kirara, loyal companion to Sango and friend to everyone, was once the partner of the greatest miko in history? The very idea of it was almost too fantastic to believe! And no one was possibly more shocked at this revelation than Sango herself.

Sango simply stood there, mouth slightly agape as she looked upon the nekoyoukai she had cared for and trained with since her youth. The concept would be almost too unbelievable, if it were not for some niggling splashes of memories in the dark recesses of her mind that finally fell into place like misplaced pieces of a larger puzzle. It had always been assumed by her ancestors that the great Midoriko had had help during her final battle, but none had ever known of what kind, nor the extent. Then there were the simple observations over the years when Kirara would wander off whenever they were back at the village, only for Sango to find her near the sealed cave. Could this be true?

"I find it ironic that she, after so many centuries without her first caretakers, would eventually come to be guardian over Inu's second son. Fate works in mysterious ways."

InuYasha visibly bristled at the misinterpreted slight towards his character. "Hey! What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" the hanyou bellowed indignantly, hand automatically reaching for the hilt of his trusted sword.

Suminako inwardly rolled her eyes, a trait Sesshoumaru had undoubtedly picked up from her – though how, exactly, no one knew. Was the young hanyou always this brash and hard-headed? The reality of the current situation was almost impossible to comprehend, given that his mother had been such a cultured, demure and docile little thing. Almost, except for the one fact of who his father was. InuYasha seemed to have inherited not only his father's looks, but also his wayward personality. Was there anything at all of Izayoi in there?

"I meant no offense, little one," she smoothly replied, unsurprised when her stepson began sputtering indignities at the newly perceived insult. My my, did this one have an oversized ego. And here she had assumed her own son unique in this trait. It must be yet another amazing inheritance from their late father. Oh Inu! Why must she suffer so?! She was saved from having to apologize to the pup when Kagome suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, just shut up InuYasha!" the little miko said in an exasperated tone. They would never hear the end of it if she didn't nip this in the bud right now, and then they might never get on with this planned vacation. Sure, she loved her hanyou saviour and all, but over the years that initial romantic love had died off to something more of an annoying brotherly type. It was all she could do sometimes to stop herself from strangling him in all of his immature, adolescent naïveté. Just how long did it take for hanyous to grow up anyway?! She was totally ready to move on with her so-called life, and a quick glance at the imposing figure of Sesshoumaru made her blush all over again. He was still staring at her!

Curious, Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Kagome's strange reactions. First, she soundly reprimands his half-brother for his outlandish behavior, then she looks his way only to turn the colour and shade of his emblem. Such a strange creature she was, more prone to emotional tumult than any other human he had ever encountered. Yet even still, her presence within the group acted much like a grounding rod, attracting and stabilizing all members within. She was possessed of so many opposite qualities, yet they all seemed to work in perfect harmony within her. How was such a thing possible in one being?

InuYasha, totally oblivious of the new undercurrents that was beginning to form between his best friend and second worst enemy – maybe first now that Naraku was dead – just stood there sputtering. What the hell was that all about?! Kagome _never_ spoke to him like that, much less in front of other people. What the hell was eating her now? Maybe it was woman problems again, in which case he knew better than to piss her off even more. He had learned _that_ particular lesson the hard way, and he had absolutely no desire whatsoever to repeat it. And so, the mighty InuYasha ended up doing what any good little puppy would do – he laid his ears back in submission to his as-of-yet unrecognized alpha and shut his trap, but only after blurting out his signature "keh".

Suminako looked on in wonder at the dynamic between the little miko and her stepson. From the disinterested looks on the rest of their party's faces, this appeared to be a regular occurrence. Even her own son did not look surprised at the miko's actions. For a woman, human at that, to reprimand a male in such a way and not face punishment – the concept was mind-boggling! Sure enough, she had watched the little group from afar and witnessed much of their battles, but she had not been able to hear the things that were said between members from her dais. So now, witnessing this interaction between the two was most shocking to her. She was aware that Kagome was not of this world, but where did she hail from that allowed her to speak so freely in such a manner to a male without repercussions? Truly, she would enjoy visiting such a place herself.

However, now that she thought about it, that type of behaviour did not bode well for her plans with the young miko and her son. Sesshoumaru was nothing if not notorious for his intolerance of unruly and disrespectful subjects, even despite the calming effect little Rin had had on his volatile temperament before she passed. Yet, as she thought about the issue further, she had noted that her son had not seemed overly surprised at his female's behaviour, which would now lead her to assume that perhaps he did not mind it so.

Now, this particular idea screamed at Suminako for all of its wrongness, for a leniency of this magnitude simply went against everything she had ever known about her pup. But what else could explain his nonchalance? There was no characteristic narrowing of the eyes, nor the slight clenching of the jaw – not to mention no outburst of frigid youki that would relate his irritation and dissatisfaction. Perhaps she was reading too much into this one incident? It could be he was simply enjoying the sight of his half-brother's humiliation. Oh, now she was beginning to form a headache!

Diverting her attention back to matters at hand, she quickly refocused on the nekoyoukai still sitting patiently before her. "I wish to make amends, Torimono, for my abhorrent behaviour towards your master all those centuries ago. I had been a young and naïve pup at the time, and I truly regret my past actions. Will you forgive this Suminako in your late master's stead?"

Everyone – excluding Sesshoumaru and Kirara because, well, it was Sesshoumaru, and Kirara just couldn't because of physical limitations – around the clearing just stood there and gawked at the demoness. Was she truly Sesshoumaru's mother? – that single thought crossed more than one mind. Sesshoumaru would never do something so humble as apologize to someone; why would his own mother, the Matriarch at that, do it? They all watched in awe as Kirara approached the tall demoness and laid her front paw on the Lady's foot.

"Mew."

A brilliant smile lit up Suminako's face with that one gesture, augmenting her ethereal beauty nearly ten-fold. What a difference one genuine smile could make on a person, Kagome thought to herself, and she wondered how Sesshoumaru would look if he ever smiled like that. The only times she had ever seen the stoic demon smile had done nothing except send icy chills of doom down her spine. She remembered hearing from Myouga once that if Sesshoumaru ever smiled, it was an omen that someone or something was about to meet a brutal and horrific end. She wasn't quite sure how much of that she was to believe, though. Surely the delicious specimen of absolute male perfection couldn't always have been like that. And if she was correct in her little assumption about his past, then what in the world had happened to him to have turned him into such a cold and lethal demon to have gained such a terrible reputation?

Again Kagome glanced shyly over at the object of her most recent thoughts, and again she couldn't help but blush. He was still staring at her! She quickly looked away and instead focused on the ground in front of her, silently willing her blood pressure to go back down. Apparently what Sango had said was true. Did he _ever_ stop staring?! Oh boy, getting through the coming week might end up harder than she initially thought.

"Now then," Suminako proclaimed, her silky and smooth voice effectively breaking everyone's personal trains of thought to focus on her once more. Her clear crystalline eyes roved over the waiting faces of her stepson's group, finally coming to rest on amber so like that of her beloved Inu.

"I trust that you have been informed?" she asked in a very familiar way that it ended up sounding more like a statement rather than a question. All doubts as to her relation to Sesshoumaru were immediately erased when she spoke.

"Tha' hell are you talkin' about, bitch?" InuYasha replied in his ever-so-polite manner.

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru barked out in response to his brother's insulting choice of address, his tone betraying his silent warning.

"Enough!" Suminako's voice rang out clear in the evening air, right hand raised in warning as she stepped between the two. "I will not have Inu's only sons fighting and bickering like two misbehaving pups whilst in my presence."

InuYasha had the good grace to look ashamed, and flattened his ears in response to the reprimand. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, merely scoffed at his mother's words and turned his attention back to his new favourite hobby, thus making Kagome blush all over again.

Suminako inwardly sighed to herself. Perhaps finding a way for the Taishou sons to act civilly in each other's presence would be yet another pet project for her to dabble in – that was, after she finished with her current one.

"I speak, dear stepson, of the invitation to stay," she stated in a very calm and patient manner. "I wish to know your answer."

"Keh," the hanyou snorted, "Kagome apparently already answered for us. Whatcha bothering asking me for?"

Oh dear, she thought, trying really hard not to grimace. Where in the world did he learn such awful speech patterns? It was now even harder to believe that he was the direct son of Izayoi. Even Inu had never spoken so rough.

"I still wish to know your answer all the same," she calmly replied, though even her immense patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Huh, whatever," InuYasha groused out loud, making a show of crossing his arms and looking off to some distant horizon. Shit, Kagome and Miroku always took care of this kind of hoity-toity crap. Why the hell did the bitch have to bug him about it when Kagome already told her?

A small smile crossed Suminako's lips when InuYasha did his favourite macho stance, not knowing just how much he looked like his father by doing so. And yet, despite the act, he retained a submissive posture, evidenced only by his still-flattened ears.

"Great! Then it's settled!" Kagome exclaimed, clapping her hands together in joy and anticipation. "Which way do we go?" she asked eagerly, much to both daiyoukais' amusement.

"The way is inaccessible to those of the earthen plane," Suminako attempted to explain, much to the confusion of everyone except those who knew.

"They live up there," InuYasha said, pointing upwards in an attempt to help explain; though, by the still-very confused faces around him, he didn't really succeed.

"Huh," Kagome stated in a very nonplussed way, not quite sure what to make of her best friend's explanation. It almost sounded to her like he was saying Sesshoumaru and his mother were aliens from another planet. Her and her overactive imagination. That's what she got for watching too many X-Files© reruns. She shook her head to clear it of sudden images of a green-skinned daiyoukai with bulbous yellow eyes and only four fingers on each hand. What was wrong with her?!

Not at all surprised that the hanyou only served to confuse everyone even more with his non-informative statement, Sesshoumaru decided to explain. Also, the strange look the miko was now giving him did not inspire confidence.

"Mother hails from the wind clan. As is their nature, the clan inhabits fortresses built amongst the clouds. When Father mated her, he was gifted with the largest palace as a condition of the treatise. From there, they were to set home as the new ruling clan of the inudaiyoukai."

Kagome, trying her hardest to figure out how ancient demons had managed to defy not only the laws of gravity, but also almost every law of physics known to future man, felt a set of slender digits wrap around her right elbow and squeeze. Looking over, she saw that it was Sango, and watched with some amusement at the look of utter fascination the taijiya was giving Sesshoumaru and his mother. Oh yeah, if she had to hazard a guess, she would definitely bet money that Sango was going to have a field day during the coming week.

"So, how do we get there?" Kagome asked in a polite tone.

"The choice is yours to make. As I understood from my mate, Torimono possesses the ability of the winds?" Suminako inquired in that special way now standard for the Western lord and his mother.

In response to her question, Kirara "mewed", then immediately transformed to her battle form, the sight of which made the Matriarch smile in admiration.

"But she can only carry two of us, plus Shippou," Sango informed. "How would the others get there?"

"My son and I will take our forms. The others may choose to ride us," Suminako replied.

Kagome blushed furiously at that statement, her twenty-first century mind and suddenly hormonal body supplying all sorts of images of her "riding" a very naked Sesshoumaru. Oh gods! If anyone were to _ever_ find out what she had just thought about, she would die from sheer embarrassment!

Four sets of noses twitched with the change of scent in the air, while one set of citrine eyes stared knowingly back at her, a dangerous and seductive smirk now adorning his overly sexy pair of kissable lips. Tearing her eyes away from his, Kagome now wanted to die from mortification! She was sure that she couldn't get any redder than what she was right now. What the hell was wrong with her?! She'd never reacted this way to InuYasha before, not even when they had kissed that one time!

"It is improper and demeaning for the Royal House to lower themselves to the status of pack animals," Sesshoumaru smoothly interjected, diverting everyone's attention back to himself, though his eyes remained on the still-horrified miko.

"Keh," InuYasha rebutted, "I _knew_ you'd say some shit like that."

Endeavouring yet again not to roll his eyes – he found he was doing that a lot lately – Sesshoumaru bared his deadly sharp fangs and blew. A note much too high-pitched for the humans in the party to hear instead had all other species either wincing or gritting their teeth.

"Why must you always do that?" Suminako grumbled, her sensitive ears still ringing from the shrill tone.

Choosing to ignore his mother's complaint, as always, Sesshoumaru tilted his head to look along the western horizon. Before long, a tiny brown speck appeared, gaining speed and momentum with every second.

A dog whistle? Kagome wondered to herself when she noticed that only the youkai of the party and InuYasha seemed to hear the breath of air that escaped from between Sesshoumaru's teeth. Following his gaze to the distant horizon, she too watched until the tiny speck amongst the clouds grew into an oddly familiar shape.

"Ah-Un?" she questioned out loud as the two-headed dragon descended to the ground next to the Bone Eater's well. One of the heads immediately looked about curiously at everyone, while the other snorted its indifference at the situation.

Stepping up to his loyal familiar, Sesshoumaru attempted not to grimace at what he was about to offer. "You and InuYasha may ride on Ah-Un," he stated in a regal tone that brooked no argument, eyes penetrating Kagome's soft chocolate gaze. He did not even bother looking towards his half-brother for consent. His ultimate reward was granted when Kagome gave him a shy smile and walked over to him and the dragon.

Being the refined gentleman his mother had fashioned him into since early puphood, Sesshoumaru extended his right hand to his beloved when she drew near, silently offering to help her mount the large creature. She was almost to him with her hand raised in acceptance when a loud bellow shattered the magical moment.

"Tha' fuck do you think you're doing, Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha shouted, rushing forward to stand between his hated brother and best friend before their hands touched. He could barely contain the overwhelming panic he had felt when he saw Kagome reaching out to accept his brother's poisoned claw, which he quickly covered over with rage. What the hell was she thinking?! This was Sesshoumaru, the ruthless and cruel demonic half-brother of his that had tried to kill all of them several times over! He was totally not to be trusted, not to mention touched! Who knew what he could have done to her had she actually touched him. Of course, InuYasha conveniently forgot the several times in the more recent past where his brother had actually _saved_ his group from danger and imminent death.

In an unprecedented turn of events, Sesshoumaru _and_ Kagome shot him an irritated glare, making the hanyou back up a step or two. Whoa, didn't see that one coming. Why the heck would Kagome be mad at him for saving her life, yet again? Something was going on here, and whatever it was, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it one bit.

Kagome attempted to calm herself by taking deep, measured breaths. She had been so close to finally getting to touch the sexy demon lord without the messy aftermath of death when her best friend had decided to interfere. She had to remind herself that InuYasha was clueless about Sesshoumaru, and still viewed him as one of his biggest enemies. Still, that thought didn't really help much at all with calming her down. In fact, it instead made her really annoyed that he couldn't get his head out of his rear end in order to take a look around and see that things were different now between the group and Sesshoumaru. Either that or he was just being a really overprotective puppy. Though it warmed her heart to know that her hanyou cared about her that much, it also vexed her with the possibility that he might never let her get close enough to the demon lord to get to know him better. And _that_ was something she was not going to put up with any longer, starting right now.

In an extremely bold move that spoke volumes of her bravery and patented stubbornness, Kagome glared at her friend, then marched straight up to Sesshoumaru and grabbed his hand. The demon lord, completely taken by surprise at the bold maneuver, hesitated only briefly before lifting the slight form of the brazen miko and settling her on the back of the dragon.

Kagome was thrilled when Sesshoumaru's large hands wrapped around her small waist and lifted her up as though she weighed no more than a feather. It made her think of those fairy tales she had read when she was younger, and her imagination likened herself to a lady damsel – though not in distress. Her eyes slid to those very hands, so much larger than her own, tipped with pristine yet very deadly claws. It was ironic, really, how she remembered those very same claws threatening her death over and over again all those years ago; yet now, he had handled her as though she were the most delicate of fine china, gentle and soft, mentally deceiving her of the damage those claws could wreak were she not careful.

Kagome was not the only one who was affected by the seemingly innocent contact. With her right next to him, Sesshoumaru drowned himself in her unique scent – a heavenly sweet musk that was overlain with much lighter floral scents. Warmth pooled in his lower abdomen as he breathed deep, attempting to sear his very soul with her scent alone. Never would he be able to find another creature who could ever match the divine scent of his beloved. It was soothing, intoxicating and arousing all at once.

With much reluctance, he tore himself away from her side before his arousal could progress to a more physical state, one which he was unwilling to allow others to see. Turning back around to face the others, his ardor cooled very quickly when his gaze landed on his half-brother, which in turn caused him to offer a glare in return.

"We depart," he spoke in his regal tone as he made his way towards the large unoccupied area of the clearing. With every step, unnatural winds grew bolder, whipping his silken locks about his tall frame in a frenzy. With his back turned to everyone, none bore witness to his frightful transformation into his true form, as his very bones restructured themselves to allow for the massive growth he was about to undergo. His face elongated sharply, even as his fangs sharpened and grew exponentially. The winds picked up even more, sending dust and dirt particles flying about his form, obscuring him from view. His back bowed, his spine elongating and enlarging to massive proportions. Finally, his massive form dematerialized in a bright flash of light.

Everyone watched as Sesshoumaru disappeared from view within the vortex which surrounded him. Without warning, a bright ball of light shot out from the vortex, allowing the winds to finally die down. The light shot straight into the air, then shot back down as if it had encountered some unseen barrier up above. With a loud "boom" and a force great enough to make the very earth beneath their feet tremble, the ball of light shattered as it hit the ground, revealing the vast demonic form of the inu lord.

The air in the clearing was now thick and heavy, making it very hard to breath with Sesshoumaru's immense youki fully unleashed. It was incomprehensible how he was able to contain so much power within the small body of his humanoid form, yet he did so with such ease and grace that, if one had not known of who he was and his station, one would never fully comprehend just how dangerous and powerful the daiyoukai was.

"Oh wow."

The soft yet reverent exclamation was the only sound that shattered the stillness in the wake of Sesshoumaru's transformation. Kagome turned in her seat atop Ah-Un and saw both Sango and Miroku staring wide-eyed at the huge inu standing regally on the other side of the clearing, whose enormous white frame towered far above the tall trees of InuYasha's Forest. That's right, she thought, they'd never seen him transform before. It was her second time, and the whole progression was much more unbelievable this time around, now that she was no longer in fear for her life by the elder brother. In fact, the only thing missing that she remembered was the poisonous drool that had come out of his huge mouth the last time. Thank the gods for that.

Suminako smiled as she looked at the awed faces of her stepson's companions. Sesshomaru was just like his father when transforming; they both liked to put on such an ostentatious show for everyone. It must be that huge ego thing the Taishous were now known for. But she was proud of her son's strength of size, though he was nowhere nearly as large as his father. Her son was still young comparatively and had many centuries yet to gain the massive size of her mate; though since his gaining of Bakusaiga, he had finally managed to achieve at least half of his sire's great size.

Stepping away from the group as her son had, her youki spun around her much like his had, though slightly different. Her youki took on a more tangible aspect similar to that of clouds or very heavy mist. The swirling white mist began at her feet, and then rose to enshroud her entire form. When she stepped clear of the fog, she was fully transformed into her true form.

Kagome blinked. Wow, the mother's transformation was nothing like her son's. No vortex of death, no flashy lights, no shooting comets…. Nothing! What the heck?! She was also much smaller than Sesshoumaru, coming up to only his shoulder with her head lifted. Now that she thought about it, he was much bigger than she last remembered him. How did that happen? He didn't look any bigger in his humanoid form.

InuYasha snorted and rolled his eyes. Figured the bastard would like showing off and shit. Not bothering with any further thoughts on the subject, he quickly jumped onto the back of Ah-Un behind Kagome, then reached around her for the reigns, securing her within his hold.

Sesshoumaru attempted to ignore the harsh stab of jealousy when his bother put his offensive arms around his beloved, though the battle was in vain. Throwing a final snort of disgust in the half-breed's direction, he took to the skies above and tuned towards the western horizon, his mother and Ah-Un following suit.

Never one to miss anything, Miroku shook his head and turned to the love of his life.

"It appears, my dear Sango, that the coming week will be filled with much excitement and mayhem."

Also not one to miss any details, Sango, too, shook her head as she got up on Kirara's back, Miroku following suit. "You have _no_ idea, houshi."

Any further comments were left behind as the firecat took to the skies, following the plumes of clouds left behind in the wake of the inudaiyoukais.


	8. Chapter Eight

I can offer no real apologies here that will quell the upset I've caused all of you for my extended absence, but please be kind! I officially transferred to a new position, got married and one of my dogs passed away, so it's been a very stressful time for me, made even worse by family trying to tell me how to do my own wedding... Don't you just love family? Now you know where Suminako gets it from!

Thank you to all those who've been kind enough to leave me those wonderful reviews! Believe me, I felt really guilty about not updating sooner, but I had lost my mojo during these past months and have just recently got back my drive. I also had to redo my notes (they got lost somehow), and I had to solidify my existing timeline to fit in my new characters. Let me tell you what a pain that was!

So without further ado, please sit back and enjoy, and welcome the newest hottie to our cast – Shinzuku! I think you guys are gonna like him… _^

*** * ***

**Chapter Eight**

"Rise, you lazy dogs, and ready your posts!"

A deep baritone voice cut through the still evening air with its commanding tone, disturbing the peace the two soldiers had only moments ago enjoyed. A black, leather-clad boot poked none-too-gently into the ribcage of the soldier next to it, jostling the young warrior from his impromptu nap.

Shinzuku watched as the two pups hastily rose from their napping positions, bowed, then scurried off to their posts along the eastern wall, a deep frown marring his handsome visage. His dark purple eyes narrowed in contemplation as he considered the future of the twins from the fire clan. They were very young, just shy of three-hundred years, and had not yet seen time on a true battlefield. Yet, despite their inexperience, the two had managed to make their way into the Royal ranks due to their demonstrated prowess in the dojo. But would their skills be enough to please the great Lord Sesshoumaru and allow them to stay?

He shook his head, the action sending his long ebony braid swishing from side to side, the silken tip reaching just shy of his slim hipline. Approaching the cluster of soldiers patrolling the eastern wall, he uttered the command that predictably sent everyone scrambling into a panic.

"His Lord and the Matriarch approach. Have the chambers made ready and a feast prepared. They bring guests."

He watched, intrigued, when the sudden bustle of activity left the fire twins glancing about in confusion. The pair had just arrived the night before, and had not had the chance to be fully briefed on procedures. Reaching out with his right arm, he grabbed Hirakujo as he passed, stopping the old youkai in the midst of his task.

Hirakujo, realizing just who it was that had stopped him, quickly bowed in reverence and respect to the head general of the Royal ranks. Though the general was nearly two-hundred years his junior, he was still a blood relative of the Royal House, and known far and wide for his skills in war, tactics, and power – a standing unmatched by any save for their sovereign Lord and the Great General himself, may he rest in peace.

Hirakujo, himself, was not a weak youkai by any means. Appointed into the Royal ranks at a very young age, he had worked his way quickly up the ranks to the position of commander of the Northern regiment with displays of his skills in strategy and warfare. His lifelong dream of one day replacing the Lord Sesshoumaru as head general was dashed when the Great General died unexpectedly at the hands of Ryuukotsusei and a human samurai. As expected, the Lord rose to take his father's place on the throne. Arguments and rebellions exploded quickly across the lands with news of the General's death and the rise of his still-very young son, but the Lord had quickly squashed all manner of disputes against himself and his great father by personally executing each and every last rebel – all without the aide of his father's vast armies. Since that time, there had been a peace across the lands and all the clans unlike any other before.

But it was not in serenity that this new peace ensued. Instead, it was one wrought by the sheer terror of the new Lord's wrath. Not even in puphood had the young Lord been known to be lenient or benevolent, and over the last two-hundred-fifty years, no one had dared to challenge him again, save for one – the panther tribe.

It was because of this debacle that the young Lord had finally decided to fill his long-vacant position of head general, and he, Hirakujo – pride of all the soldiers birthed from the wind clan – had mistakenly thought himself to be the top candidate. Instead, his dreams of prestige and title were dashed when the sovereign Lord turned his calculating gaze to that of the mountain clan. But Hirakujo could never fault the young Lord for his choice. The new head general was indeed a formidable force both on and off the battlefield.

"Yes, General Sir?" he inquired as he stood back up, his deep voice rough from old age.

Shinzuku took a moment to size up the long-time commander of the North, taking in the youkai's kempt appearance. As with all those borne from the wind clan, Hirakujo bore a single thin jagged magenta stripe across each cheek, and his cropped white hair was just as wild as his origins. His crystal blue eyes, though much older, were still sharp with a cunning intellect, a trait only few could boast. His forehead was barren, the royal insignia that adorned his great-aunt's brow missing from those clan members not of the royal lineage.

"Hirakujo," Shinzuku said, "Recruit another soldier from the fire clan to see to the training of the new twins before our Lord arrives."

"At once, General Sir," Hirakujo replied, bowing once more before moving off to fulfill his general's request, grabbing the two clueless twins and guiding them back to the soldiers' barracks.

Shinzuku watched them go before turning back to the palace in search of Mayuko, head of the Royal household. He had felt the overwhelming presence of purification within the approaching party, and he needed to ensure that all were made aware that his Lord and Matriarch were bringing not only humans, but holy people back to the stronghold.

*** * ***

"Oi, wench, quit movin' around so much before you fall off!"

InuYasha's rough voice broke her momentarily from her appreciation of the beauty of the world below. She turned her head slightly to glare at him behind her. The back of Ah-Un was nearly three feet wide! How the heck could she fall off when she had not only that, but also InuYasha clinging to her with a death grip? Any harder and she was sure his claws would pierce through her shirt. She knew that he was only worried about her safety, as always, but sometimes the gruffness of his personality ruined any appreciation of that fact.

A deep rumble from in front had Kagome turning her gaze to the two impossibly huge inuyoukai carving a path out of the sky. Sesshoumaru was in front, and his head was tilted in just the right amount that one blood-red eye stared directly at her, making her shiver slightly in its intensity. InuYasha, mistaking that it was because she was cold, drew her back even further into his warm embrace, causing Sesshoumaru to shift his sight onto his little brother. Another deep growl broke the still of the evening air, and not for the first time, she wondered what he was saying.

"Shaddup asshole," InuYasha growled back in answer to his brother, "I ain't gonna drop her. You might, but I ain't."

That comment earned the hanyou another disapproving growl, in which Sesshoumaru turned his entire head back to glare at his brother, steam blowing from his nostrils in his anger. Suminako, wishing for the two to make peace, immediately blocked the sightline of both brothers and yipped sharply in reprimand. Both brothers snorted simultaneously – something Kagome and the others found extremely amusing – and returned to their previous ignorance of the other. Before long, another rumbling growl was heard from the head of the strange caravan in the sky, and Kagome looked to InuYasha for interpretation.

"Keh, he said we're approaching the fortress," was all he said, refusing to elaborate any further.

Excited once more with the week-long vacation they would be getting, not to mention being able to stay at a youkai palace in the sky, Kagome turned around, seeking Sango, and grinned like a maniac at the other woman, who matched her enthusiasm bit for bit.

Turning to face front once more, the young miko was greeted with the most amazing sight in her entire life. Rising from the foundation of what looked like an ordinary white cloud was an extremely large palace, the sheer size and magnificence of which would put the Emperor himself to shame, and again she wondered how on earth it managed to look so solid and defy gravity at the same time. Where was a camera when she needed one?

The size of the palace grounds was at least several acres wide, and shaped in a rectangular fashion. The grounds were raised from the large cloud in a tier-like fashion, similar to that of the Aztec pyramids or sacrificial platforms from her history books. From her vantage point, she could see tiny figures on each tier, some sitting, others walking about; probably soldiers, she thought, as it was hard to make out many details from so high up. In the middle was a long and grand staircase similar to those of her home shrine, minus the torii, leading up from the base to the top of the structure where the vast grounds were.

There were several structures built in the traditional Heian period architecture sprawled across the smooth white expanse of stone, and in the middle she could make out what looked to be a sizeable garden. Bright colourful figures walked to and fro, in and out of the various buildings, and if her senses going into overdrive were telling her correctly, they were mostly youkai. If there were any humans in this place at all, she couldn't tell.

Between the foremost building (which appeared to be the smallest building from what she could tell) and the top of the stairs stood a large platform of some sort. On the left end of it rose a large circular ring that glistened like jewels in the fading light of dusk, the center of the ring the colour of the deepest blue. As they got closer, Kagome could make out even more details of the interesting platform, and realized that the ring was made of the purest mother-of-pearl with swirls of gold flames etched into it. The middle of the ring was clothed in a lush fabric, reminiscent of raw silk or plush velvet, she couldn't tell, but it had some kind of iridescent sheen to it. A matching round pillow on the left-most end completed the look, and it suddenly dawned on her that she was looking at the most beautiful and lavish throne she had ever laid eyes on. Even Kaguya-hime's throne was nothing compared to this work of art.

As they got closer, Sesshoumaru and his mother suddenly disappeared in a swirl of youki and reappeared in their humanoid forms on the landing just before the throne. Ah-Un and Kirara set down next to them, and the non-aerial members of the odd party dismounted.

Finally getting to stretch their cramped muscles after the hour-long ride, Kagome and Sango whispered excitedly between each other as they took in their surroundings. They both seemed to completely forget that they were now surrounded by hundreds of inuyoukai who had impeccable hearing.

Everywhere they looked there were dozens and dozens of youkai littered about the large courtyard, some in armor, some without – but all were apparently high-level youkai if their completely humanoid forms told them anything. They were attired in various styles of fashion, the colours of which would put the most brilliant of rainbows to shame. But their gazes were drawn not only to the fine apparel around them, but to the actual faces that passed them by with nothing more than a glance or two in their direction. The females were gloriously beautiful, and the males…

"Drop-dead gorgeous," Kagome whispered out loud to Sango with a giggle.

A deep raucous laugh startled them from their sight-seeing, and the two spun around only to come face-to-chest with a huge set of piercing armor similar to that of Sesshoumaru's, minus the daunting shoulder guard. At first, Kagome thought it was him, and was about to scold the daiyoukai for not respecting personal space etiquette when her eyes wandered upward to find the most dazzling pair of dark purple eyes staring back at her, accompanied by a large toothy grin. Okay, definitely not Sesshoumaru, she thought as she took a step back with Sango in tow.

Sesshoumaru, noticing how close the youkai was to his beloved, immediately moved to stand between the two females and the new male. As he stared the other male down, he emitted a low warning growl, to which the other male promptly drew back in his stance and bowed low.

"Apologies, my Lord," the other youkai stated in his subservient position, "I did not mean to startle the females."

"Hn," was all Sesshoumaru said, as he turned to dismiss his underling. He had other matters to attend to.

"Shinzuku," Suminako declared in an authoritative tone, to which the youkai bowed again. "Have you…?"

"Yes, my Lady," the youkai now known as Shinzuku replied, his deep voice sending shivers down the backs of the two girls. "All has been prepared."

"Very well," Suminako replied. "First, allow me to introduce you to Shinzuku of the mountain clan, head general of my son's armies, and cousin to Sesshoumaru and InuYasha."

Shinzuku beamed a roguish smile at them and bowed again with an exaggerated flourish, his eyes never leaving the two girls the entire time. His eyes roved lazily over their forms, Kagome's especially due to the indecent cut of her school uniform, his gaze holding a certain twinkle in them that soon became all-too-familiar to them.

"Pervert," Sango whispered to Kagome as she frowned at the offensive male. Great, he was just like Miroku, no matter how good-looking he was.

Kagome laughed appreciatively at her friend's comment, having also come to the same conclusion about the male. He sure acts differently than both brothers, Kagome thought, but wasn't he nice to look at though! The youkai was about as tall as Sesshoumaru, and looked vaguely like him, except his facial features appeared to have a bit more of a rugged and roguish appearance to them, where Sesshoumaru's was much more refined, almost effeminate in its lines. In fact, he looks more like InuYasha, she thought to herself, curiosity welling inside her as to exactly how he was related to the two brothers.

Shinzuku was _very_ well-built, and his muscles seemed to scream at her from where he stood. They were a lot bigger than what she could make out from Sesshoumaru; but then again, she'd never seen the daiyoukai without his shirt on. This new male, however, wore a haori that was cut-off at the shoulders, showing off his bulging biceps. His hakama, though covered by black leg guards, was a simple black colour and billowy like Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's, kind of like MC Hammer pantsTM, she thought with a smirk. His haori, however, was made of very finely spun silk; the colour was of the darkest amethyst trimmed in gold, and matched the brilliance of his eyes. It was embroidered with an intricate gold leaf pattern that started at the collar and drifted down the left side, and was covered by spiky armor. The ensemble was completed by a gold and black obi tied around the armor at the waist.

Travelling upwards, his striking face was marked only by a single thick jagged blue stripe on each cheek, which contrasted sharply against his pale skin. His hair was a deep ebony colour, and thick bangs brushed against his bare forehead, the blackness of the silken strands making his eyes stand out even more. The mass of his hair was bound high atop his head and pulled into a long, thick braid, whose tip reached down to his slim hipline. Curled around his right shoulder was a furry pelt similar to that of Sesshoumaru's, but it was black and looked a bit smaller in comparison.

Kagome absently realized that she had been staring when the arresting male winked at her, causing her to blush fiercely and look away.

Shinzuku chuckled at her antics, clearly pleased with her interest in him. Another warning growl was issued, and Shinzuku rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion. Obviously his cousin had some designs on the girl, but that didn't necessarily mean that she was taken… yet. But before he could formulate any sort of plan, another fierce growl broke through the tense atmosphere.

"None of you bastards better lay a hand on Kagome, ya got it?!" InuYasha snarled threateningly, his hand automatically flying to the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Shinzuku's piercing gaze was drawn to the sword with the action, and he immediately recognized the hilt of his great-uncle's sword.

"Ah," he drawled lazily, "You must be the famous InuYasha I have heard absolutely nothing about." So the hanyou was also after the girl. How intriguing, indeed.

Before InuYasha could do any more than sputter in indignation at the insult (he seemed to be getting a lot of those lately, for some odd reason), Suminako diplomatically stepped in, thwarting any ill-advised behaviour on her palace grounds.

"I shall speak to Mayuko about the sleeping arrangements. Girls, kindly follow after me. The boys may stay behind to… socialize… some more."

With that, the Matriarch turned in a colourful flutter of fur and white and indigo silks and made her way to the largest building in the center of the compound.

Shrugging at her friend's confused, yet amused, expression, Kagome linked arms with Sango and they both followed after the female inu, eyes once again drifting about the courtyard to gaze upon the utter magnificence of the inuyoukai royal palace. The two girls renewed their excited chatter amongst themselves as they talked about all the things they wanted to do whilst they were here, and most importantly, with whom.


End file.
